Christine's Descendant - Part Two
by LouisaJane23
Summary: A month has passed since Christina's amazing debut triumph. She and Erik have remained happily together. However, many unexpected events are yet to occur. Christina must remain strong and maintain her courage, staying safe under Erik's Love, Care and Protection.
1. Chapter 21 - Announcement

**Chapter Twenty One – Announcement**

**_One Month Later_**

**C****hristina's POV**

I can't believe that four weeks have now passed since that wonderful night with Erik, then when he showed me his genius masterpiece which was his home. Apart from that, things had been both wonderful and tiring for the first two weeks. Mainly because of the concert, both the evening shows and the matinee performances. There were no incidents or mistakes which was a big relief. We had full houses for almost every night, it was amazing how many people kept coming. Monsieur Pascal secretly told me that the reason of this was because of me. All the reviews he had received, all included a special mention about me and that Paris had gained a new raising star.

The only person that didn't seem proud was Rosetta. She began to treat the whole thing as a tragedy. Every night while she sang her song with Stefano she would stare hard at the audience expecting to see their support. But from what I can guess, she is finally getting the response that she deserves. Then again the audience have probably known for a long time that she couldn't sing properly, Stefano included. I know that she really hates now. Whenever we pass she always scowls and sometimes flips her skirt at me. But I don't acknowledge it because clearly she wants a reaction from me, as all bullies do. Plus I still don't curtsy to her. Even when I'm in a room with a crowd of people and they all do it and I'm just standing there. The girls are surprised that I have the guts to refuse. I'm hoping that they will start getting brave enough to do the same. Stefano once stopped me in the corridor and asked me earnestly to stop upstaging and outshining his precious, devastated wife. But I replied honestly "I'm not trying to upstage anyone in this theatre. I'm just doing what I enjoy most which is singing and performing. Nothing more." He didn't stop me again after that but despite what he must have told her she still held her grudge.  
Meg continued to play her flute beautifully and on some nights I would see audience members holding handkerchiefs their faces when Meg and I performed our song together. Leon is very proud at how well she has achieved and was always waiting in the wings to give her a loving kiss.  
Rupert's absence had made it a more relaxed atmosphere for me. But this of course had only lasted for just the past month. And time flies when you use it well and enjoy yourself. When he returned things had returned to the way it had been. Calling me silly pet names and giving me an alluring grins and smirks. It annoyed me so much that I badly wanted to punch him right in the middle of his smug grinning face. But the last thing I wanted was any trouble.  
In all the weeks that had past, I really wish that I had got to spend more time with Erik. But from all the dance and voice lessons during the day and the shows in the evening, I was always collapsing on the bed completely exhausted afterwards. But Erik always found ways to sneak in to see me. He always came to me just before I got into bed. To tell me how well I was doing and to sing me to sleep, his lullabies were so sweet that almost each time I would drop right off to sleep.

Today had started like any other. I had got up, had my breakfast and went for morning ballet lesson. I hadn't been very good at ballet to begin with, but with Meg's generous helping hand I was beginning to get the hang of it. We were now at this time in dance studio five with the other girls. Meg was wearing a baby pink leotard, white tights and ballet shoes. I wore a black leotard with pink tights. We were both standing next to each other at a metal bar pointing our toes out. "My feet are starting to feel tired now, Meg" I said bringing my foot back down on the floor. I pushed my hands down on the top of the bar trying to keep the weight of my tired feet. "Don't worry" she assured me. "I think lunch is going to be soon." I nodded and rested against the bar. Ballet is exhausting when you're not used to it, and I hoped that I would get used to it soon.  
The sudden bang of Madame Gilson's cane jolted me out of my thoughts. We all turned to face her. "Alright girls, time for your lunch break. Please be back here in thirty-five minutes." "Yes, Madame" we all chorused. Meg and I pulled on our thick cardigans and leg warmers. Just as I was thinking what to do, a good idea came to me. "Hey Meg, do you want to come with me and we can eat our sandwiches on the roof." Meg nodded with huge grin. "Oh yes please!" So we picked up our bags and skipped up to the rooftop.

When we stepped outside, the sky was filled with pale grey clouds. It wasn't freezing but temperature had dropped. Luckily we were fine with our thick cardigans and leg warmers. We were both sat on the wall where I had stood when I'd first met Erik. And as we munched our sandwiches we looked out at the beautiful view of Paris. "It is so beautiful Meg." I said with a smile but I glanced up to the cloudy sky. "It would be even nicer if the sun would come out." "Yes" Meg agreed "You would have loved the summer we had this year. But when it gets hot outside it makes the studios hotter when we practice." I turned back her "I don't love the heat, but I do love it when the sun's out." I said taking another big bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, the sun always gives people a happy feeling." Said Meg taking a sip from her drink flask. I began to watch the cars passing in the streets below, from this distance they looked more like little toy cars. "I wonder what show we shall be doing next, I hope it will be a musical again" I said. "It might be, but we can't predict what Jean-Andre will arrange. Sometimes it's musicals, or Shakespeare, Straight Plays, Pantomimes or just traditional Operas and Ballets." Meg explained.  
Just then, Meg's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. "Hello…Oh hi Mother….. I'm just on the roof with Christina, what is it?" She asked. "Yes, alright. I'll be there soon" She hung up and put the phone back in her bag. She began to gather her things up. "Mother says she needs to talk to me. Will you be alright here alone?" I nodded "Yes, you go ahead I'll be down when break ends." I watched as Meg hurried away and through the door.

I was just about to pick up my last sandwich when there was a creaking sound in the distance. I froze and listened hard, the next sound I heard was a voice, a voice I recognized and made my heart warm. "Christina". A smile crossed my face, I turned to see Erik standing a few paces away from where I was, his long black cloak billowing in the breeze. "Erik!" I cried in delight and leapt to my feet. I skipped over to him and he enveloped me in his warm arms. A sudden realization hit me. I pulled away and looked at him in surprise "Erik, you're outside again!" He let out a small laugh. "Well I've been thinking about what you said to me." He bought his warm hand up to my cheek "I do trust you Mon ange. But I will step out in the daylight only if we're alone." I nodded and placed my hand on his unmasked cheek. "I understand Erik. But I do promise that I will help you conquer your fear. I know it is possible, because you told me yourself that you've been outside these walls before." He nodded and his smile faded a little bit.

I decided to move to a different subject to cheer him up. "I can't believe how fast the time has flown. It's been weeks since I was in your house. Can we try to find a time for you to take me back down?" As I expected his smile returned and he nodded. "Yes, it has been so long. I would love it very much if you came back down." Just seeing Erik's smile made warmth flood through my heart. "When I next find a free evening maybe I can come down then" His smile grew wider and I hugged him again. In his arms we both looked out on the city of Paris. Then as if by magic the sun broke through a crack in the clouds and shrouded us with warmth and light. For a while Erik closed his eyes in ecstasy as he took in the warm light. His eyes then came back down to me.

**(Erik)  
Such a feelings coming over me  
There is wonder in most every thing I see  
Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes  
And I won't be surprised if it's a dream**

**Everything I want the world to be  
Is now coming true especially for me  
And the reason is clear, it's because you are here  
You're the nearest thing to Heaven that I've seen**

**I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world**

**(Christina)  
Something in the wind has learned my name  
And it's telling me that things are not the same  
In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze  
There's a pleasing sense of happiness for me**

**There is only one wish on my mind  
When this day is through I hope that I will find  
That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me  
All I need will be mine if you are here**

**I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world**

**(Both)  
I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world**

"We do seem to be on top of the world Erik. From how high up we are." I said as I watched the small cars going by in the streets. "It is my only window to the outside world." Said Erik. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms round his waist. "Yes I remember you saying that when you lived in that cage it would always be covered up when it travelled. It always hurts me when I think of your pain back then Erik. And all those years when you were alone without Christine or anyone to comfort you." His hands came up and rubbed my back which felt very comforting to me. "Well those days are over, long since over. Ever since you entered my life the days now bring me happiness and joy." I closed my eyes and smiled. "I could say the same." I whispered.

I took Erik's hand, led him to the wall and we both sat down. "Would you like my last sandwich Erik?" I offered. He looked at it for a few seconds then nodded "Yes I am a bit hungry, thank you." He said picking it up and taking a bite. "Mmm very nice." He complimented and I nodded taking a sip of my juice. "This is a very special place for both of us, because we first met up here. Can you feel it?" I asked turning to face him. Erik swallowed his last mouthful and nodded. "I certainly do. The chapel and your dressing room always seemed to be a special place for Christine and I when I taught her." I squeezed his hand "You'll always hold that close in your heart." I said. It was then that I peered at my watch and saw the time. "Sorry Erik, I have to head back down to class now." He nodded "Of course, I wouldn't want you to be late." After I gathered my things up I turned back to face him. "Will you watch me for the rest of the day Erik? So then I will feel closer to you" I asked. He nodded and stroked his fingers over my cheek. "I always watch you Christina. Probably more than you realize." I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly in my chest. "Oh Erik!" I sighed and wrapped my arms round his waist. He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms round me. When we broke apart I gave him a kiss on his unmasked cheek "Stay close to me Mon ange" I whispered then ran to and through the door.

Just as I was twenty seconds away from the dance studio I nearly collided with Meg in the corridor. "Oh, Chris!" She panted, for she seemed to have been running too. "I was just coming to find you, Monsieur Pascal and Jean-Andre have some important news for everyone. We've all got to meet in the theatre auditorium in a few minutes." I took Meg's hand. "Well let's get on over there before we miss it" She giggled and we both ran hand in hand all the way to the door that led into the auditorium stalls.  
When we entered, most of the seats were filled with all the performers. Rosetta and Stefano were right at the very front, to tell the truth I was quite surprised that they both managed to fit in the seats. Meg and I took seats with the other girls and looked up at the stage where Monsieur Pascal and Jean-Andre stood. Jean-Andre stepped forward at the front of the stage and waved his hand for silence. "Good afternoon everyone, we'd like to announce that our winter show is going to be the musical Wicked." All around us there is explanations and murmurs of excitement. "The auditions will be for the next two days. Tomorrow will be for supporting roles, dancers and ensemble. Sunday will be for principal parts. I'm sure that you will all be in the cast because we've got a good number of you for the show." Monsieur Pascal came to Jean-Andre's side and spoke. "In dance studio two you can go and sign up who you'd like to audition for. And in dance studio three you can pick up the audition songs and scripts. You are allowed to audition in pairs if you wish. And you can have the rest of the day to practice. The auditions start at eleven in the morning on both tomorrow and Sunday so be ready and waiting in dance studio one until you are called. Now if you wish to sign up please make your way to dance studio two, thank you and have a good day."

As Meg and I left the auditorium with the others she took my hand. "Chris, can I ask a favour of you please." She asked in an unsure voice. "Of course Meg" I said in an assuring tone and stroked the top of her hand with the thumb of my hand that was holding hers. "You insisted to me that I play my flute at the talent show. In doing so I received more than a loud applause every night. So much you could only imagine. So I was wondering who or what you think I should audition for in the show?" I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I think you should audition for Glinda." Her eyes widened. "Do you really think so?" I nodded. "Oh yes, I'm going to audition for Elphaba. So if we both get those parts then we may get the chance to perform side by side again." We both giggled and continued to walk down the corridor.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks because I had just remembered something else that was happening this weekend. "Meg, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said quickly. "Why? What's the matter?" she asked concerned. "I just need to call home. You see, this weekend is my Mum's sister's birthday. And tonight we were going to drive up and stay at hers for the weekend. But I need to stay for this. So I need to call and ask if I can stay here for the weekend." Meg nodded and patted my shoulder "I'm sure they'll understand Chris." And she hurried off. I stepped into a corner and pulled out my phone. Dad answered the phone "Hello?" "Hey Dad. I can't speak for long because I'm in a hurry. They have just announced that the winter show is going to be the musical Wicked." Dad's voice then sounded excited "That's wonderful news sweetheart!" I gave a small smile and continued. "But the auditions are this weekend and I can't miss them if I want to be in the show. So I don't think I will be able to join you and Mum this weekend." Dad was then silent and I waited for his reply. Finally he said "Hold on for a moment sweetie." I heard murmurs coming from the other side and guessed that he was consulting with Mum. I counted the seconds that passed, when I came to nineteen Dad's voice returned to my ear. "Christina if the auditions are this weekend and you want to attend them, then you're more than welcome to stay and do it." My concern relaxed a bit. "Are you sure Dad?" I asked. Dad's voice was still cheerful "Mum and I want you to succeed in your career in the theatre. And we are certain that you will get a principal part due to your incredible performances a few weeks ago." I smiled to myself at his words. "Thank you Dad, thank you so much. What time are you two leaving tonight?" "At four O'clock" I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "That's great, I'll pop over to say goodbye. I've got to go now Dad, I'll see you later." "Ok, bye sweetheart." We hung up and I ran down the corridor in pursuit of the others.

When I made it to dance studio two I thought I was too late, but when I entered I saw that there was a few people in a small queue still signing up. The queue led up to a small table where Jean-Andre was writing down names of people and what they were auditioning for. I then noticed that Meg was standing at the back of the line. I went up to join her and she turned round. "What did they say Chris?" she asked curiously. I smiled excitedly "They said I could stay!" I squeaked. We both giggled and clutched each other's hands. "Let's sign up together" I said keeping hold of Meg's hand. "Yes, lets!" she replied. And there we stood side by side, hand in hand at the back of the line.

Sometime later Meg and I were sitting alone in the very studio where I had first seen her play her flute. I had signed up for Elphaba the Witch of the West and Meg had signed up for Glinda the Good. We had also decided to audition as a pair so Monsieur Renouf had given us one of the duets that both of the witches sing in act 1. We had sang it though twice and things seemed to be running perfectly. I checked my watch which said quarter to four.  
"I've got to head home to say goodbye to Mum and Dad now or I'll miss them." Meg gathered up her things "Don't rush back though Chris. The principal auditions are not till Sunday so we can practice some more tomorrow." I nodded "Do you want me to come back to you at all later?" I asked but Meg shook her head smiling kindly. "Well some of the girls and I are going out to do our own things tonight. If you want to join us then you're welcome to." I thought about that and excitement suddenly consumed me as realized that I could use this opportunity to go back down below with Erik. I could probably spend the night with him as well. "No you and the girls go and enjoy yourselves, I'll meet you tomorrow for our rehearsal." Meg nodded and gave me a quick hug "You have a good night." "Thank you Meg. You too."

* * *

**_Author's Notes  
_**

_Well here we go then guys, Part 2 has begun. I've got the rest of plot planned I just need to write the new chapters. I LOVE that a lot of you are following this story and making it one of your favourites. It really means a lot to me. Just don't forget to leave your reviews on what you think. ;)  
I hope you're starting to feel the spirit of Christmas. One more day till December! :D_

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Top of the World – **The Carpenters**


	2. Chapter 22 - Priceless Treasures

**Chapter Twenty Two – Priceless Treasures**

**Christina's POV**

I turned and hurried back to my room. I changed out of my ballet outfit into jeans and a blue jumper. I then hurried from the theatre down to my house, ignoring the cold air as I ran. When I arrived in the front drive I saw that Dad's car was still parked there, and the lights were still on inside. I walked to the door and went straight in, they were both in the front hall with both their suitcases on the floor. "You both ready then?" I asked, Dad nodded and came over to me. "Yes we're about to head off dear." I placed my hand on Dad's shoulder "Well I wish you a safe journey. Please give my love to everyone and tell them that I wish I could have been there." Dad smiled and lifted his hand to the side of my cheek "I'm sure they will understand sweet pea, don't you worry." I nodded "I will miss you both" Dad and I hugged tightly. "We will be back by Monday lunch time. Even so, we will miss you too." He said. I let him go and we kissed each other's cheek. "I'm going to put the luggage in the car." He said and went to pick them up. I went straight into Mum's open arms and buried my face in her hair. "Love you mum. I hope you enjoy yourselves." She kissed my cheek. "You too sweet pea." I clung tightly to her as if I was binding us forever. "Do you need me to come and do any house work while you're away?" I asked kindly. She leaned back "Oh no dear, we've already made sure that nothing needs to be done. You just enjoy yourself this weekend." I threw my arms round her neck. "Oh you guys are the best" I cried out. She patted my hair and laughed cheerfully.  
We began to head towards the front door but I stopped to pick up the torch from the hall table. It was very dark now and I needed some more light to see properly. I switched off the hall lights and stepped outside next to mum. After locking the door she and I went over to the car which was already alive and purring. Mum gave me one last big kiss and a quick hug before going round into the passenger seat. Dad rolled down his window and blew me a kiss. "Good luck at the audition. We'll have our fingers crossed for you." I waved from the entrance of the drive "Thanks! See you Monday." I called. They both waved back and I watched them both drive away into the night.  
I switched on the torch and made my way back to the Opera house.

When I made it to my room I found Erik waiting for me. "Did your parents understand?" he asked. I was about to ask him how he knew, but I then remembered that he'd promised to watch over me for the rest of the day. I smiled "Yes, they did and they've both got high hopes for me" Erik came closer to me "I have no doubt that you and Meg will get principal parts. You've both proven yourselves worthy already. And I think I know good many others would agree on that." I giggled and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. "And I think I know a few… or maybe two others who wouldn't." Erik laughed. "You have no competition there. Ever since you've joined, everyone's pretend praise for Rosetta has weakened considerably. I think that in a few months' time they will have stopped completely. Then all their support will turn to you, after all you have a better history than that women alone." I almost felt like crying tears of joy at his words. Instead I held them back and went into his arms."Erik I want to spend the weekend down below with you. I'll come back up to rehearse with Meg and to audition of course. But I want to spend the rest of the time this weekend with you." We broke apart and he took my face in his warm hands. "I would love that very much Christina." He said happily. After planting a loving kiss on his cheek I grabbed one of my bags from under my bed. I put in a clean change of clothes, my pyjamas, toothbrush and a few other things. "Ready!" I said pulling the bag over my shoulder. Erik offered me his arm like a true gentleman, I took it and he led me through the mirror.

As we made our way down the tunnels I began to wonder if the mirror was the only way to enter these tunnels. Surely not. I mean Erik had somehow made it up to box five when there were performances. He couldn't have just walked through the mirror and go the way everyone else did, he would have been seen. But I then remembered all the way back to my first lesson with Erik, when he had told me that the mirror was one among many doorways. I then wondered if there was a doorway in these tunnels leading out of the opera house. There had to be one, because Erik had come out to watch me sing at the restaurant all those weeks ago. Or maybe he had climbed down the vast walls from the roof like a trained gymnastic acrobat. Still I had to find out. "Erik, is there an exit that leads from these tunnels out of the opera house?" In the darkness he replied "Yes, there are about…four I think. In fact there's one not far from where we are now it comes out the side of the opera house in an alley." We increased the speed of our walk until we came to somewhere I couldn't see. "It's a shame I don't have any candles up here." He said sounding disappointed. I suddenly remembered that I'd put the torch in my bag with all my other stuff. "Wait! I've got something that will help us see." I thumbled in my bag, bought out the torch and switched it on. The light lit up the tunnel around both of us. Erik jumped with fright as if I'd shot a gun. He stared at the torch in awe. "I've seen people use those things in the theatre but I never know how they work." I laughed and handed him the torch.  
He pointed the light down the tunnel and smiled at the long distance the light went. "They're basically electric lights you can carry around. A light that comes on by the touch of a button and not by the strike of a match." Erik laughed as well and took my hand. He now pointed the light at a small wooden door that was just behind us. The door itself wasn't the height of a normal door, it was as high as my waist. "Through this door is a small tunnel that leads to a deserted alley. But the tunnel is not tall enough to stand in so you have to crawl a little bit." said Erik. I opened the door and knelt down to look through. In the torch light I saw a tunnel that was probably 12 feet long. I certainly would fit in that tunnel if I was to crawl through it. And if I did there would also be some good space between my head and the ceiling. "It was this very tunnel that first led me into the Opera house when Madame Giry helped me. And to this day I still fit inside that tunnel. "Rosestta and Stefano couldn't fit through there in a million years." I said in my mind. I then got back to my feet and Erik closed the door "So if you ever want to get to these tunnels without using the mirror, you have another way." He was right and I was grateful that I had an alternate way of getting to his home.

We made our way through the rest of the tunnels and crossed the lake to Erik's Lair. When the beautiful sight of the thousands of candles met my eyes it was as if I had never left this place. But I had still missed it, like it was another home to me. "Let's go to your house" I said as we stepped out of the boat onto the rocky shore. "It's quite cold here" I had forgotten to bring my jacket. I was only wearing a thin t-shirt under my jumper and it didn't provide much heat in the cold. I rubbed my upper arms with my hands. "Oh I'm sorry about that" said Erik worriedly. He wrapped his arm round me, shrouding me in the cloak. I felt better straight away, for he was so warm. Under the cloak I wrapped my own arm round his back. We walked like that all the way to the front door of Erik's beautiful house, which was still the same as it was when Erik had first bought me down here. Once we were inside we went through to Erik's luxurious sitting room. It was even warmer in here thanks to the big fire that was roaring away in the big fireplace. It was like the warmth that you feel when you sink down into a warm bath. "While you warm yourself up here, how about I go and make us both a cup of tea?" he offered. I nodded "Mmm, yes please." I said dropping my bag on the sofa. Erik left and I warmed my fingers in front of the fire which felt good.

When the whole front of me had warmed up nice enough I turned round to warm my backside. Just as I was relaxing in the warmth I spotted something I hadn't noticed last time I was here. There was another door at the back of the room. Strangely Erik hadn't shown me through this door when he had given me that tour all those weeks ago. Curiously I stepped over to the door and saw that there was no lock to it. I took hold of the handle and opened it. My mouth stretched into a smile. The room I was looking into was one of the most beautiful library's I had ever seen. I was a great lover of books, always had been ever since my parents had read me fairy tales when I was little. The many shelves were all dark mahogany and had more books than I could count. In the centre of the room was a matching mahogany table, on it were a few small piles of books. Next to the table was something that looked like a music stand but made of wood. I walked past a few shelves then stopped to read a few titles.

"**Dracula**" by Bram Stoker  
"**Frankenstein**" by Mary Shelley  
"**The Invisible Man**" by H.G. Wells  
"**Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde**" by Robert Louis Stevenson

I recognized these four horror titles and I had also seen the film adaptions. I walked to another shelf which was filled with Shakespeare novels. Next those shelves was another which held Charles Dickens. I walked across the room, picked another shelf at random and read some more book titles.

**"****Little Women" **by Louisa May Alcott  
**"****Wuthering Heights"** by Emily Brontë  
**"****Pride and Prejudice" **by Jane Austen  
**"****Sense and Sensibility" **by Jane Austen  
**"****Of Mice and Men" **by John Steinbeck  
**"****Les Misérables****"** by Victor Hugo  
**"****The Hunchback of Notre-Dame"** by Victor Hugo

Erik was so incredible to have all these amazing novels. I would give anything for a library like this. I went to the table to see what Erik had been reading recently. All the books that were on the table were books of poetry. I decided to look at the big hardback which laid on the wooden stand. I opened it to a page in the middle of the book. The poem that was open before me was titled **"The Little Black Boy" **by William Blake. I'd never heard of this poem so I read it out loud.

**_"_****_My mother bore me in the southern wild  
_****_And I am black, but O! my soul is white  
_****_White as an angel is the English child  
_****_But I am black as if bereav'd of light_**

**_My mother taught me underneath a tree  
_****_And sitting down before the heat of day  
_****_She took me on her lap and kissed me  
_****_And pointing to the east began to say _**

**_Look on the rising sun: there God does live  
_****_And gives his light, and gives his heat away  
_****_And flowers and trees and beasts and men receive  
_****_Comfort in morning joy in the noonday _**

**_And we are put on earth a little space  
_****_That we may learn to bear the beams of love  
_****_And these black bodies and this sun-burnt face  
_****_Is but a cloud, and like a shady grove _**

**_For when our souls have learn'd the heat to bear  
_****_The cloud will vanish we shall hear his voice  
_****_Saying: come out from the grove my love &amp; care  
_****_And round my golden tent like lambs rejoice_**

**_Thus did my mother say and kissed me  
_****_And thus I say to little English boy  
_****_When I from black and he from white cloud free  
_****_And round the tent of God like lambs we joy _**

**_Ill shade him from the heat till he can bear  
_****_To lean in joy upon our fathers knee  
_****_And then I'll stand and stroke his silver hair  
_****_And be like him and he will then love me"_**

The word I can use to describe this poem is wonderful. I could never write a poem as wonderful as that. Even though English had been another of my favourite subjects in school, I was never the best at poetry. "Christina?" Erik's voice made me jump. I spun round immediately feeling worried that I wasn't supposed to be in here. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in here…" But he interrupted "No, no that's ok. I don't mind you being in here." He came over carrying two china cups and offered one to me. "Thanks" I said taking the warm cup in my hands and sipping the tea "Delicious" I sighed in content. We both drank the rest of our tea in silence. When I finished my cup I put it down and looked round the library again. "Erik this is so incredible." I said. "You like books?" he asked. "No." I said, then I turned back round to meet his surprised expression "I LOVE them!" his smile returned. "Books have always bought me pleasure and joy. And so far I think I've probably read all these books." I gaped in amazement. Then again Erik had had all the time in the world to read through a whole library. I walked past some shelves stroking my fingers over the spines. "I love books because they can take you away to wonder places where there's incredible mystery's, loving romances, great adventures, interesting relationships and exciting horrors. And you can also travel in time and all around the world." I heard Erik's following footsteps behind me. "So true my dear, and you can also learn amazing from books. Things that you never knew before."

I stopped by a sofa which was against the wall and sat down. Erik sat next to me and placed an open book in my hand. "Others have known the great qualities that books hold." I looked down and saw that it had many amazing quotes on the pages.

**"****All books are divisible into two classes ~ the books of the hour and the books of all time." **– John Ruskin  
**"****Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration." **– Thomas Alva Edison  
**"****History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon."** – Napoleon Bonaparte  
**"****There are treasures in books that all the money in the world cannot buy, but the poorest labourer can have for nothing." **– Robert G Ingersoll  
**"****The oldest books are still new to those who have not read them."** – Samuel Butler  
**"****What if all the myths were true…"** – Liu Kang  
**"****In the case of good books, the point is not how many of them you can get through, but rather how many can get through to you" **– Mortimer Adler  
**"****You'll be a poorer person all your life if you don't know some of the great stories and great poems." **– Walt Disney

Looked back up at Erik completely spellbound. He nodded and gestured for me to read on. And so I did.

**"****Learning is a treasure which accompanies its owner everywhere" **– Chinese Proverb  
**"****A room without books is like a body without a soul"** – Marcus Tillius Cicero  
**"****A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one"** – George R. R. Martin  
**"****Books are a uniquely portable magic" **– Stephen King  
**"****A book is a gift you can open again and again" **– Garrison Keillor

I closed the book and smiled widely, Erik did too. My stomach growled making us both laugh. "Come, I'll make us some dinner." Said Erik. We left the library and went through to Erik's kitchen. I sat down at the table watching as he cooked. "Those lovely books are another way for you to see and learn about the world we live in aren't they?" I said after a few minutes. "Indeed they are. But I find that the books from nowadays are sometimes complicated to understand." He said. "Maybe you should get a dictionary" I suggested. He turned to face me "I did. I got a few. And they do help a lot when it comes to understanding words you don't know."  
Erik served us each a plate of steak, boiled potatoes and carrots. The meal was absolutely wonderful. "You're a good cook." I complimented him. "Thank you" he said with a smile. "I learnt to do many great dishes over the years. Is there anything in particular you like best?" I remembered the day when I had first arrived here with Mum and Dad. "I would probably say…Italian. Pastas and pizzas." For some reason Erik's expression became disappointed. "What is it?" I asked. He let out a sigh. "I've heard those names but I'm afraid I don't know how to cook them." I put my knife and fork together "Oh, they're very simple dishes. Actually easier to do than what you served us tonight." "Are they really?" he said taking a sip from his wine glass. I nodded.

I offered to help wash up but Erik insisted he could manage, so I just stood and watched him. He was too kind and I so badly wanted to do something in return for him. I still hoped that one day I could bring him to my house and I could cook for him. But there was still the matter of him going out in public. I wasn't to let down by that though because I knew that Erik was capable of facing his fear. When Erik had finished with the dishes he asked "What would you like to do now?" It didn't take me long to think of what I wanted to do. "I want to read you something from your library." He smiled and led me back to the library. Once we were inside he held his hands up in the air "You have your pick of the lot." He said. I looked down at the books on the table deciding to read some more poetry. In the first book I picked up I found one that was perfect. And I had a good idea where to read it. "Erik come with me" I said taking his hand. I took him back though the house, out the front door and back through to the lair. We sat down on the rocky bank of the lake and Erik once again wrapped his cloak round me. I opened the book to the page with the title **"Song of the Lotos-Eaters"**. We both took turns reading different paragraphs.

**(Christina)  
****There is sweet music here that softer falls  
****Than petals from blown roses on the grass  
****Or night-dews on still waters between walls  
****Of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass  
****Music that gentlier on the spirit lies  
****Than tired eyelids upon tired eyes  
****Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies  
****Here are cool mosses deep  
****And through the moss the ivies creep  
****And in the stream the long-leaved flowers weep  
****And from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep**

**(Erik)  
****Why are we weighed upon with heaviness?  
****And utterly consumed with sharp distress  
****While all things else have rest from weariness?  
****All things have rest: why should we toil alone  
****We only toil, who are the first of things  
****And make perpetual moan  
****Still from one sorrow to another thrown  
****Nor ever fold our wings  
****And cease from wandering  
****Nor steep our brows in slumber's holy balm  
****Nor harken what the inner spirit sings  
****There is no joy but calm  
****Why should we only toil, the roof and crown of things? **

**(Christina)  
****Lo ! in the middle of the wood  
****The folded leaf is wooed from out the bud  
****With winds upon the branch, and there  
****Grows green and broad, and takes no care  
****Sun-steeped at noon, and in the moon  
****Nightly dew-fed; and turning yellow  
****Falls, and floats adown the air  
****Lo ! Sweetened with the summer light  
****The full-juiced apple, waxing over-mellow  
****Drops in a silent autumn night  
****All its allotted length of days  
****The flower ripens in its place  
****Ripens and fades, and falls, and hath no toil  
****Fast-rooted in the fruitful soil**

**(Erik)  
****Hateful is the dark-blue sky  
****Vaulted o'er the dark-blue sea  
****Death is the end of life; ah, why  
****Should life all labour be?  
****Let us alone. Time driveth onward fast  
****And in a little while our lips are dumb  
****Let us alone. What is it that will last?  
****All things are taken from us, and become  
****Portions and parcels of the dreadful Past  
****Let us alone. What pleasure can we have?  
****To war with evil? Is there any peace  
****In ever climbing up the climbing wave?  
****All things have rest, and ripen toward the grave  
****In silence; ripen, fall and cease  
****Give us long rest or death, dark death, or dreamful ease**

**(Christina)  
****How sweet it were, hearing the downward stream  
****With half-shut eyes ever to seem  
****Falling asleep in a half-dream!  
****To dream and dream, like yonder amber light  
****Which will not leave the myrrh-bush on the height  
****To hear each other's whispered speech  
****Eating the Lotos day by day  
****To watch the crisping ripples on the beach  
****And tender curving lines of creamy spray  
****To lend our hearts and spirits wholly  
****To the influence of mild-minded melancholy  
****To muse and brood and live again in memory  
****With those old faces of our infancy  
****Heaped over with a mound of grass  
****Two handfuls of white dust, shut in an urn of brass**

I lowered the book and Erik hugged me close to his side. I was so tired by now that I was almost falling asleep. Erik must have noticed because he whispered "Come now, Mon ange. You can't sleep out here." He helped me to my feet and walked me back to the house. After collecting my bag we went upstairs and into the room which had the mirror bride. I almost couldn't see because my eyelids were feeling so heavy and it was a big effort to keep them open. Erik put my bag on the huge bed. "I'll leave you to get changed." He said "If you need me I'll be just across the hall." I nodded "Alright". Before leaving the room he gave my cheek a gentle stroke and kissed my forehead.

I changed into my pyjamas and went through to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back through I gave my eyes a rub because there was something I wanted to look at before I climbed into bed. I walked slowly over to the covered mirror and moved the sheet aside. The beautiful mannequin of Christine now met my eyes. I reached forward and touched the exquisite materiel of the beautiful dress. Then upwards to the curled hair. "This room must have been intended for you if you had ever magically returned to Erik. And somehow his wish came true" I then sighed "Well not completely, I mean I'm just **_part_** of you. I'm not really **_you_**." "But just like her in so many wonderful ways" said Erik's voice from behind me." I turned round to face him and he came to my side with a warm smile. Wrapping his arm round my waist he said "You may not be the Christine I knew. But you have given me more than I have ever dreamed of." I laid my head against his shoulder and slowly blinked my sleepy eyes. He let out a small laugh and picked me up in his arms. He carried me over to the bed and tucked me beneath the warm covers. "Sleep well, Mon ange". I sat up and wrapped my arms round his neck, he held me close. "I love you" I whispered stroking his black wig. "I love you too" he said and laid me back gently on the soft pillows. He kissed my cheek, distinguished the lights and the left the room.  
For a while I just lay there deep in thought with my eyes closed. It was almost impossible to believe. Right now I was sleeping way beneath the opera house, across an underground lake and in an underground lair. It was just like the fairy tale I had imagined. What more could I ever ask for. I turned on my side and settled comfortable to sleep.

A sudden cry of horror woke me up. I looked around frantically and heard that the cries were coming from across the hall. It was Erik! I jumped out of bed and hurried across the landing and burst into Erik's room. He was writhing under his duvet and letting out pained cries "Christine! No Christine! No Please! NO!" I rushed over, climbed onto his bed and gently took hold of his shoulders "Erik! Erik wake up!" I said giving his shoulders a shake. He was jolted awake in a second, breathing rapidly with beads of sweat on his face. Both the mask and wig were off and I could see so much panic in his deformed face. "Shh, it's ok. Shh." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and tears dripped down his cheeks. He threw is arms around me and held me tightly like I was a lifeline. "It was Christine!" he sobbed. "She was being taken from me. I couldn't get to her" I held him just as tight. "It was a nightmare Erik, don't worry it's all over now. I'm here" I whispered gently stroking the thin wisps of hair on his head. "Yes Christina" he said quietly with relief. I smiled and began to gently sing.

**(Christina)  
****Try not to get worried  
****Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight**

Erik leaned back to look into my eyes. I wiped his tears away with my pyjama sleeve and took his face in my hands stroking his deformed cheek with my thumb.

**Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you  
Well, don't you know  
Everything's all right  
Yes, Everything's fine**

His smile finally returned to his face and he placed his hand over mine.  
**  
****(Erik)  
And I think I shall sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without me tonight**

He settled back down under the covers and I found myself getting in with him. We wrapped ourselves in each other's arms and I finally sang.

**(Christina)  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And forget all about us tonight**

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Wow! Finally completed this long chapter.  
__I was meant to finish this a few days ago but I suddenly began writing a fanfiction story based on The 1943 Phantom of the Opera film. I have posted the first two chapters already so if you love the film I'm sure you'll like what I've written so far.  
The story is called __"__The Two Children of Provence"  
__Don't forget to leave your reviews of this chapter guys :)_

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Everything's Alright – **Jesus Christ Superstar**


	3. Chapter 23 - The Dream

**Chapter Twenty Three – The Dream**

**Christina's POV**

I was woken by Erik moving beside me. I slightly opened my sleepy left eye which was almost buried in the pillow. Through my slightly blurred vision I saw him sitting up on his elbow, I quickly closed my eye again. Even though I couldn't see I could feel his loving eyes looking down at me. I counted to thirty in my head throughout the silence and stillness that passed. I then felt his warm breath on my face and felt him place a kiss on my lips. I badly wanted to kiss him back but I wanted to see what else he would do while he thought I was sleeping.  
I felt him take my hands under the duvet and lay his head close to mine. I could tell because I once again felt his breath on my face and his forehead touched against mine.  
I hadn't slept in the same bed with him since that night all those weeks ago when he had first brought me down here. And it was so wonderful, to feel the warmth and the love of the man who held me. I didn't see why Erik had wanted me to sleep in that other room. Because it didn't seem right for a man and women who loved each other to sleep in separate bedrooms. I would have to point that out to him when we both got up. But now I wanted to get some more sleep. So I relaxed and let sleep take me over again with Erik's forehead still touched against mine.

Suddenly I opened both my eyes and I was wide awake. But I wasn't in bed with Erik I was standing in the middle of huge dark room. The strangest thing was that the room wasn't of this time it seemed 19th century, like house you would nowadays pay to have a guided tour around. There were dimly lit gas lamps on the wall. A big fire was crackling within the magnificent fireplace. A huge portrait painting of a man was hung above the fireplace, the sofas and chairs all had polished wooden legs and frames that seemed to be painted gold, the seats of them were beautifully fabricated. The tall windows had seats you could sit on and the moon was shining through. This place was almost the same style of Erik's sitting room.  
Suddenly the white double doors across the room opened making me jump and gasp out. A man and women were walking in and I was worried that they would get angry by my presence. But the man and women didn't seem to have noticed me even though I was standing in plain sight. It was then that I thought I was dreaming. But it didn't seem like a dream because I was wide awake and the floor I stood on felt solid enough. Plus the cold air around me and heat from the fire felt real.  
Still confused I looked closer at the man and women. The man was golden haired, wearing a white puff sleeved shirt and black trousers. The women's dark brown curls cascaded past her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. But something else that confused me was that their clothes were damp as if they had been caught in a heavy rainstorm. My eyes then locked on the wedding dress that the women was wearing because it looked so familiar. All of the sudden my heart pounded faster as I recognized the women. It was Christine Daaé, and the man must have been Raoul de Chagny my Great-Great Grandfather. I couldn't have been dreaming then, I must have been taken back in time but they had no inkling of my presence. It was so extraordinary to actually see my ancestors in the flesh and with my own eyes.

Raoul was supporting Christine round her waist leading her towards the fire. When they reached it he gently sat her down in front of it. Then he hurried to a wooden cabinet next to one of the windows and took out a blanket from one of the cupboards. He wrapped the blanket round Christine's shoulders and leaned in close to her "I'll be right back, my love. I'm just going to have my servants make us something warm to eat and drink." But Christine didn't appear to be listening, she seemed to be in a catatonic sadness. He wrapped his arm round his arm round her and said. "You have nothing to fear anymore Christine. You're free from him and with me now." She looked up at him but her expression had not changed. Raoul put his hand on her cheek "You stay by the fire and keep warm, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead, got to his feet and left the room closing the door behind him.

Christine stared back at the fire not moving. I stepped closer and knelt down next to her. It was strange looking at someone who looked just like me, it was like I was looking at a twin sister. The fire light lit up her beautiful face but in her lovely brown eyes I could see that they were filled with tears. "Yes, I'm free from him." She said in a choked voice. I blinked, did she know I was here. "Christine?" I said, but she made no response. So I was a ghost to this world. "I may be free, but why then do I feel cold and sad?" This must have been the same night she had kissed Erik and left him. I could see that Erik had been right about her still loving him. I reached forward as if to touch her shoulder. My heart stopped in my chest when I actually felt her shoulder beneath my hand. But she made no response to my touch as she didn't to my voice. She just continued to stare unblinkingly at the flames. "There is no warmth in this fire, and Raoul's love now bears no comfort to me." I let my hand drop from her shoulder. "I accepted to be his, yet he told me to leave with Raoul…..and **_never_** return"

She then began to sing.

**(Christine)  
****There's nothing left  
No second chance  
For passion has its price  
So much to give, so much to lose  
A lover's sacrifice**

**There is so much I need to know**  
**But am I too afraid to ask**  
**Who is the man, the man I love**  
**Behind the mask?**

She finally let her eyes close and two big tears fell quickly down her cheeks. She looked back up not bothering to wipe her tears away.**  
****  
How can I trust? How can I live?  
In this world of civil rights  
For nothing's changed I'll always live  
Filled with questions and regrets**

**There is so much I need to know.**  
**But am I too afraid to ask.**  
**Who is the man, the man I love**  
**Behind the mask?**

Clutching the blanket round her shoulders, she got to her feet and walked over to one of the windows. I too got up and went to stand with her. She was looking up at the full moon which was shining brightly. The moonlight made her tears glisten on her cheeks.  
**  
****All I know  
Is how you make me feel  
All I know,  
That's real, is your embrace  
Always dreaming  
How can I show you? I know you  
When will I see your face?**

**I can't go back, I can't forget**  
**Yet we never found a way**  
**You brought me light, you gave me hope**  
**Although I never heard you say**

**There is so much I need to know.**  
**And yet I'm too afraid to ask.**  
**Who is the man, the man I love**  
**Behind the mask?**

I now couldn't hold back tears of my own as I listened to her.

**All I know**  
**Is how you make me feel**  
**All I know,**  
**That's real, is your embrace**  
**Always dreaming**  
**How can I show you? I know you**  
**When will I see your face?**

**Trust me, you couldn't trust me**  
**I was a fool, to ever feel like this**  
**A little girl, dreaming of a kiss**

**I can't go back, I can't forget**  
**Yet we never found a way**  
**You brought me light, you gave me hope**  
**And though I'll never hear you say**

**There is so much I need to know.**  
**And still I'm too afraid to ask.**  
**Who is the man, the man I love**  
**Behind the mask?**

Christine turned away from the window, walked past me and sat back down in front of the fire.

**All I know  
All I know  
That's real, is your embrace  
Always dreaming  
How can I show you? I know you  
When will I see your face?**

**Who is the man, the man I love**  
**The man behind the mask?**

I knelt next to her again. She closed her eyes letting two more silent tears fall. I didn't bother to wipe away my own as I watched her.

The doors opened and I saw Raoul walking in with a women servant following him pushing a wooden trolley. Raoul came next to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Christine, it's alright. There's nothing to cry about. We've brought some warm broth and tea." Christine turned to face him. "I'm not hungry Raoul." She said in the same choked voice she had just before she sang. "Christine you must eat something" he insisted but Christine looked away and stared back at the flickering flames. "I'm fine" Raoul seemed to consider her opinion because he nodded and said "Well yes, you've been through a lot tonight. I expect you want to be alone for a while." Christine nodded without saying a word. "Well we'll leave you some broth in the pot for you in case you get hungry." He kissed her cheek and got to his feet. He left the room with the servant and closed the door. Christine got to her feet and went and sat down on the window seat. She did nothing but tuck het knees into her chest and stare out into the dark night.

Suddenly something really strange happened. It was if I half of me had left my body and the room. I was floating in the air outside over a road with grassy fields on each side. The road was wet from rain and shining in the moonlight. But the strangest thing was that I could still see Christine sitting on the window seat, but through only my right eye. I was seeing the road outside with only my left eye. Then I saw walking down the road was a man, as he came closer I began to recognize him. My heart leapt as I saw the glow of the white mask in the moonlight. Erik. He looked the same as he always had been but he wasn't wearing his wig. And also he looked so heartbroken, I wasn't surprised because this had been one of the saddest nights of his existence.

As I watched them both through my two visions they both began to sing.

**(Erik)  
****I'm a fool, nothing more  
Who's just living a lie**

**(Christine)  
****Just a man, who's afraid  
Will I ever know why?**

**(Erik)  
****She gave me her trust  
And I betrayed her**

**(Both)  
****There a questions that fear cannot deny.  
How can (s)he love me?  
How can (s)he ever feel  
That (s)he can trust me?  
That my love is my real  
Is this a gift that we can never give  
Is this a love we'll never live?**

By now Erik was standing at the huge gates that led into Raoul de Chagny's huge mansion. He gripped the metal bars of the gate like a prisoner in jail holding their cage bars. Christine's can't see the gate from the window veiw but somehow can feel he is close. And touched the window with her fingers.

**(Christine)  
****If we live with regrets  
We're not living at all.  
Will the fear of betrayl ever fade?**

**(Erik)  
****A chance that is lost  
For a liftime  
Just a moment**

**(Christine)  
****A choice we never made  
Yet will I ever know the heat at night?**

**(Erik)  
****How can we live alone at night?**

**(Christine)  
****And will I ever share the morning light?**

**(Erik)  
****Or ever share the morning night?**

**(Christine)  
****Is this a gift that I can never give?**

**(Erik)  
****Is this a gift we will never give?**

**(Both)  
****Is this a love we'll never live**

**(Erik)  
****I could try to be there when she needs me**

**(Christine)  
****When will he see?  
All I need is a sign**

**(Erik)  
****I could be all she dreams  
Play the part**

**(Christine)  
****Right from the start  
Tell me how did he know**

**(Erik)  
****But I know in the end**

**(Christine)  
****Why did he leave?**

**(Erik)  
****Would she believe me?**

**(Christine)  
****Don't ever leave me**

**(Erik)**  
**Am I right?  
****Too late to reach her heart**

**(Christine)  
****Never too late**

**(Both)**  
**Don't keep us apart!**

**This is a promise we can never make**  
**This is a silence we can never break**  
**A twist of fate**  
**How can our hearts forgive**  
**This is a love we'll never live**

**For the dream in my heart**  
**I could never forgive**  
**Is a love that we will never live**

Erik's hands dropped from the metal bars. After taking one last glace at the magnificent mansion turns away and walks off down the road with his head hanging in deep saddness. As if feeling him leave, Christine's hand slipped down the window. She buried her face in her knees and began crying again. In both my visions I try to do two different things. I try to touch Christine and I try to run after Erik. Suddenly I'm falling down, down, down.

My eyes fly open, my heart is pounding from the falling feeling. But I relax a bit when I see I'm back in bed laying next to Erik who is still sleeping. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Then quickly climb out of the bed and go to sit on the bench infront of the organ. I take several deep breaths and close my eyes. "Christina? Are you alright?" Erik asks. I decide not to lie and tell him part of the truth. "I had a strange dream." I hear Erik climbing out of the bed and cross the room. He sits down next to me on the bench and wraps his arm round my shoulders. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked. I shake my head "No, it just seemed so real, then it ended like a nightmare and I was falling." Erik pulled me into his arms and we held each other tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I do want to tell him, but not just yet."Maybe later." I said. "As you wish" he whispered.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. But there has been so much going on and I've been very busy. First there was My Birthday, Christmas and New Years Eve. And for the past two weeks I have been performing in a pantomime. So I've had too much on my mind to be able to write anything._

_But now I can get back on track and continue with the new chapters._

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

Man Behind The Mask - **Zorro**

A Love We'll Never Live - **Zorro**


	4. Chapter 24 - The Surprise Song

**Chapter Twenty Four – The Surprise Song**

**Christina's POV**

"What time is it Erik?" I ask letting go of him. Keeping his arms wrapped round me, he turned his head round and I noticed that he was looking at a clock that was hung on the wall. "Twenty minutes past nine." That wasn't bad because Meg wouldn't be in a hurry at this time for us to meet. "Of course, you're rehearsing today. Do you need to meet Meg soon?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, there's no rush. Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" He nodded and we both got to our feet. He led me down the stairs and into his kitchen.  
Soon I was sat at his kitchen table and spreading jam onto some cut up baguette slices. "Are you feeling better Erik? I mean after the bad spell you had last night." Erik was silent for a few seconds then he said "Yes, I feel a lot better, thank you." I smiled and took a bite of one of my baguette slices. "I guess my presence last night helped you sleep." Erik nodded and his warm smile lit up his face. "Having you there last night, with me was so wonderful." The loving look in his eyes was so heart-warming and I couldn't be happier than I was now. Especially knowing that I had slept with him again in the same bed. And tonight we probably will again.  
Erik's expression then slowly faded to one of sadness "My presence didn't seem to help you though." He said, his voice fading along with his expression. "Oh no!" I quickly said reassuringly "It wasn't a nightmare. It was nothing bad. Just a dream which unfortunately ended with the falling feeling. Nothing for you to worry about Erik really." He dropped his gaze down to his cup of tea. "But I do worry about you Christina, because I love you" Smiling I reached across and took his hand. "I love that you care about me" I said. His smile returned and he lifted my hand to his lips.

An hour and a half later I was dressed and Erik had brought me back up to my room through the mirror. "I'll meet you back here at five O'clock and then we can go back down" I said and Erik nodded "I'll be here don't you worry. You have a good day with Meg." I stepped forward to hug him. "Feel free to watch us if you get bored" I say. He chuckles "I wouldn't ever want to miss a moment of hearing you sing." He placed a kiss on my head and we parted.  
Leaving the room I walked all the way to the studio which I found deserted when I entered. Obviously Meg hadn't arrived yet so I took a moment to read through the songs notes. Ten minutes later Meg hurried in very looking flustered. "Oh do forgive me….if I'm late!" she panted "I was halfway here when I suddenly realized…...that I'd forgotten my…dance shoes. So I had to run back for them." I shook my head pointing at the clock "No don't worry Meg, there's no need to rush. We have the rest of the morning and the whole afternoon to rehearse our song. You sit down and catch your breath and then we can get started."

Meg and I had a lot of fun. First we sang through our song, then we choreographed our moves then we stopped for an hour to have our lunch. Meg had brought us both chicken salad sandwiches that had been made by her mother, and they were very scrumptious. As we ate I found myself staring round the room wondering where Erik's peep-hole or invisible window was. But I could see nothing. Then again I shouldn't because the opera ghost's secrets shouldn't be visible to the naked eye.  
When we got back up we put our dance moves together with the song. It took some time, then again most performances do. And by late afternoon we had every note pitch perfect and every move right. "Looks like we're in good shape for tomorrow Meg" I said. "I'm a little nervous about it though Chris" said Meg. I nodded and patted her shoulder "I know, everyone gets nervous at auditions. I'm a bit nervous too, but I'm not going to let that get in my way." Meg nodded. "You're right Chris." We gathered up or things and I looked at my watch, it said fifteen minutes to five. I had loads of time but I was still going to go and wait for Erik. "You have a good sleep Meg." I said as we left the room. "You too Chris." And we both hugged each other. "Thank your mother for the sandwiches" I said as we parted "Will do!" Meg called. I skipped over to my room and found Erik waiting when I stepped in. "Ten minutes early" I said after a quick glance at my watch. He grinned. "Well I had nothing better to do today so I stayed watching the both of you. Then when you both left the studio I came straight here." I laughed and stepped over to join him. "Come on let's go" I said. Smiling, Erik put his arm round my waist and we both went through the mirror.  
When we got back to Erik's house, we went to the kitchen to get some dinner. Tonight he made us both beef stew which was so wonderful that I asked him to give me a second helping.

Later on I was sat with Erik in the same place by the lake as we had yesterday evening. This time I was reading him "Fern Hill" by Dylan Thomas. My head was rested against his shoulder as I read, and his arm was wrapped round me.

**(Christina)  
****Now as I was young and easy under the apple boughs  
****About the lilting house and happy as the grass was green,  
****The night above the dingle starry,  
****Time let me hail and climb  
****Golden in the heydays of his eyes,  
****And honoured among wagons I was prince of the apple towns  
****And once below a time I lordly had the trees and leaves  
****Trail with daisies and barley  
****Down the rivers of the windfall light. **

**And as I was green and carefree, famous among the barns  
****About the happy yard and singing as the farm was home,  
****In the sun that is young once only,  
****Time let me play and be  
****Golden in the mercy of his means,  
****And green and golden I was huntsman and herdsman, the calves  
****Sang to my horn, the foxes on the hills barked clear and cold,  
****And the sabbath rang slowly  
****In the pebbles of the holy streams. **

**All the sun long it was running, it was lovely, the hay  
****Fields high as the house, the tunes from the chimneys, it was air  
****And playing, lovely and watery  
****And fire green as grass.  
****And nightly under the simple stars  
****As I rode to sleep the owls were bearing the farm away,  
****All the moon long I heard, blessed among stables, the nightjars  
****Flying with the ricks, and the horses  
****Flashing into the dark. **

**And then to awake, and the farm, like a wanderer white  
****With the dew, come back, the cock on his shoulder: it was all  
****Shining, it was Adam and maiden,  
****The sky gathered again  
****And the sun grew round that very day.  
****So it must have been after the birth of the simple light  
****In the first, spinning place, the spellbound horses walking warm  
****Out of the whinnying green stable  
****On to the fields of praise. **

**And honoured among foxes and pheasants by the gay house  
****Under the new made clouds and happy as the heart was long,  
****In the sun born over and over,  
****I ran my heedless ways,  
****My wishes raced through the house high hay  
****And nothing I cared, at my sky blue trades, that time allows  
****In all his tuneful turning so few and such morning songs  
****Before the children green and golden  
****Follow him out of grace, **

**Nothing I cared, in the lamb white days, that time would take me  
****Up to the swallow thronged loft by the shadow of my hand,  
****In the moon that is always rising,  
****Nor that riding to sleep  
****I should hear him fly with the high fields  
****And wake to the farm forever fled from the childless land.  
****Oh as I was young and easy in the mercy of his means,  
****Time held me green and dying  
****Though I sang in my chains like the sea.**

I lowered the book and looked up at Erik. "It's a very good poem" I said. He kissed my head "I have to agree with you. You have very good taste in books." "From all the titles I saw in your library you have an amazing taste too." Erik chuckled. "Well if I couldn't see the world, I could at least open a book and learn a thing or two about it." I turned my gaze from him and stared across the lake _"We may sit in our Library, and yet be in all quarters on the earth."_ I felt Erik kiss my head again. "So true, Mon ange" My smile stretched wide. "It's also the same with a show. Whether you're performing or in the audience you almost get transported to another place or another time. It's almost magical Erik." Erik's hand stroked my arm "The theatre is magical Christina. The cast and crew make the magic from all the hard work and effort." I laid my head against his shoulder again and his arm hugged me close to his side.  
We stayed sat in silence, resting against each other filled with complete bliss.

"Erik, I want to show you something." I said quietly. "What is it?" he asked just as quietly. I got to my feet and went over to his magnificent organ. I sat down on the bench and stared at the many piano keys. Even though the piano we had at home was out of tune I had always tried to play tunes. Despite it being out of tune I had once dedicated myself to learning to play song, and incredibly I had succeeded. Now I began to play on the song on organ's keys and the tune came out so beautifully. The tune was so beautiful that I closed my eyes for a few moments and let the song flow around me. Still playing, I opened my eyes again and turned to look a t Erik. He was standing there staring at me, a look of absolute astonishment on his face. He came and stood at the side of the organ and watched me as I continued to play. Now I sang the lyrics to the well-known song.

**(Christina)  
****There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**  
**It is where we are**  
**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**  
**That we got this far**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**  
**How it's laid to rest**  
**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**  
**Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**  
**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**  
**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**  
**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**  
**It is where we are**  
**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**  
**That we got this far**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**  
**How it's laid to rest**  
**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**  
**Believe the very best**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**  
**Believe the very best**

I stopped playing and turned to face Erik. His face was lit up by a big and loving smile. I stood up and he took me in his arms. "Oh, Christina. That was so beautiful. Why didn't you tell me you could play so well?" I smiled and said. "I was saving it as a surprise for a special moment of happiness." I felt Erik plant a kiss in my hair. I let him go so I could face him. "But I'm afraid that is the only song I can play" Erik still smiled and took my face in his hands. "It may be the only song you can play. But it is a beautiful song and you play it beautifully" I smiled and Erik leaned in to kiss me full on my lips. When our kiss ended he said "Time you got some sleep. You need to look your best for the audition tomorrow." I nodded and we went back to his house. When we arrived at my room Erik left me to get ready.

I was now in my pyjamas and lying flat on my stomach, on my huge bed writing my diary.

* * *

_18__th __October 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_I had a lovely night with Erik back down in his lair. But last night I had the strangest dream. The strangest thing about it was that wasn't like a dream at all, it was more like being taken back in time. It was the night that Christine and Erik had parted and she was expressing her saddness about leaving him and how much she still loved him. I also saw Erik and witnessed his sadness of his broken heart. I know it sounds truly crazy but I was actually there, I could feel it, everything was so real. But they couldn't see me, I was nothing but an invisible ghost to them. _

_I know I should tell Erik but I want to wait and see if it will happen again. If it does then I might consider telling him. He does have a right to know._

_Meg and I had a great rehearsal. We set and ran through our audition song and it looks like we're in for a good chance. Let's just hope things will all go right and there will be no glitches. Wish me luck._

* * *

I closed my diary and placed it on the mahogany bedside table. Then I got down from the bed and went in search of Erik. I found him in his room, most of the lights were out except for a few candles that were on the organ where Erik was sitting. He was playing tunes then writing them down with a black feather quill on a huge sheet of paper. The music was gentle and soulful and it gave me the feeling that I was floating off my feet. I slowly walked over to him. Erik must have sensed I was there because he had stopped playing, placed his quill back in the ink bottle and turned round to face me. He had changed out of his usual black tux and white tie. Now he was wearing a Black velvet robe over the loose, plain white shirt he slept in. On his legs he had a pair of black pants but his feet were bare. His mask and wig still remained on his face and head as always.

"Do you want me to come and tuck you in?" he asked kindly. But I felt it was time for me to tell him about the separate room's issue. I take a deep breath "Erik I don't like the idea of us sleeping in two separate rooms. I mean when two people are in love they **_want_** to sleep together. And you're making it look as if you don't want me to sleep with you." Erik's eyes were full of surprise and confusion. "You….want to sleep with….me?" he asked in a tight voice. I nodded "Of course I do." He blinked in surprise. Then he gestured to his masked face. "You want to sleep with this?" he questioned me. I sighed "Erik, don't make yourself believe you are a monster or a **_thing_**, because you're not. I've told you many times that I love you. And besides you didn't seem to mind sleeping with me all those weeks ago when I first came down, and last night didn't seem to bother you." Erik lowered his head and closed his eyes. "That first night you came down I was intending to take you back up to your room through the mirror. But you fell asleep so I had no choice but to keep you down below for the night. When I became sleepy myself, I didn't want to come up here and leave you all alone in an unfamiliar place. So once again I had only one option but to sleep beside you, so then you wouldn't be alone. Last night I let you stay with me for my own comfort. I needed your love and care to heal the wounds of the nightmare I'd had. But now I can't bear the thought of you waking up next to the face of a monster then start screaming. You said so yourself, this morning you'd had a nightmare." I stepped forward and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Erik, stop it! That dream I had, it wasn't a nightmare caused by your face. The only bad bit about it was the ending in which I had a falling feeling, just like I told you. And my dear Erik, you are **_not_** a monster. Your face doesn't bother me at all, in fact I love it, you're still human just like me and everyone deserves to be treated as equals including you."  
Erik silently rose to his feet and looked down at me in wonderment and disbelief "You… love…my….face?" I smiled and started to sing.

**(Christina)****  
****The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars  
Were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies**

I took Erik's big hands into mine.

**And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird  
That was there, at my command, my love**

I then leaned in close and touched my left cheek to his unmasked one.

**And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy  
Would fill the earth  
And last, til the end of time, my love**

I took a step back from him and let go of his hands.

**The first time, ever I saw  
Your face, your face  
Your fa-ace, your face****  
****  
**When I finished the song Erik's smile was so heart melting. He came forward and placed his big hands round my waist, looked intently into my eyes then leaned in and kissed me. I began to kiss him back then I suddenly stopped. "What is it?" he asked leaning back to look at me. I reached up and slowly removed his mask, he didn't protest this time, just closed his eyes. I laid the mask aside but kept my eyes on his face. When he opened his eyes I gently took his face in my hands and said "That better" He smiled too and started to sing.

**(Erik)  
****I bring you a song  
And I sing as I go  
For I want you to know  
That I'm looking for romance **

**(Christina)****  
****I bring you song  
In the hope that you'll see  
When you're looking at me  
That I'm looking for love**

**(Both)  
****I'm seeking that glow  
Only found when you're young and it's May  
Only found on that wonderful day  
When all longing is through**

**I'm seeking that glow**  
**Only found when a thrill is complete**  
**Only found when two hearts gently beat**  
**To the strength of a waltz that's both tender and new**

**(Erik)****  
****I bring you a song  
For I'm seeking romance **

**(Both)****  
****You're by my side  
There's a moon up above  
It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright  
It's easy to see  
That tonight we shall fall in love **

**(Erik)****  
****I bring you a song  
For I'm seeking romance**

The moment our song ended we leaned in to kiss each other again. The kiss was long and loving. His hands caressed my back while I stroked the black hair of his wig. As we were still kissing, he slipped one of his arms round the back of my legs and lifted me up into his arms. Still not breaking from our kisses he began walking then sat down somewhere. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw that we were now rested on his bed.  
Erik and I finally broke of our kissing and just sat with our foreheads rested against each other. "Mon ange, Mon amour" Erik whispered. My hand came up to his neck. In that moment a stream of words suddenly seemed to speak to me inside my head, just like the song I'd sang when I first descended down here all those weeks ago. And just like all those weeks ago I sang out the words.

**(Christina)  
****Angel of music  
****Guide and guardian  
****Grant to me your glory**

**Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel**

Erik's forehead suddenly jerked away from mine making my eyes flash open. Erik's whole expression was dumbstruck. "That song….how do you know it? Where did you hear it?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. I turned my head away and stared at the floor. I don't know, the words just came into my head. Just like the song we sang when I first came down here. The words just come into my head but I don't know where." I turned back to look at Erik who was still looking dumbstruck. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "The strangest thing is that I feel like I've heard these songs before. But I just don't understand." Erik brought his arms up to embrace me close to him. "What do those songs mean Erik?" I asked burying my face in the skin of his neck. "They're songs from my past Christina. Songs that Christine and I sang" He said quietly. "Really? Oh my god, that is so amazing".

Erik swung his legs up onto the bed and removed his velvet robe. We both got under the warm covers and rested next to each other. The glowing candlelight got dimmer and dimmer. We both lay on our sides facing each other. Erik's left hand gently caressing my cheek. "Do you think I will succeed in the audition tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and stroked his fingers into my hair "I have no doubt that you will triumph. With all the great reviews you have received, I believe that you and Meg will walk away with the parts." I took his hand, kissed it then shuffled closer to him so that there was no space between us. My hand rested on his bare chest stroking the smooth hairless skin. His hand was on my back hugging me close to him. "Goodnight Christina" He whispered planting a kiss into my hair. "Goodnight Erik" I whispered back resting my head on his shoulder and drifting comfortably off to sleep.

* * *

**_Author's notes  
_**_Hi guys, sorry for it being so long. But I got a new job and have been very busy with Drama things. But as I always say, I never abandon my work.  
Hope you Like this new chapter. _

_PLEASE post me your Reviews._

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

Can You Feel The Love Tonight – **Elton John**

The First Time, Ever I Saw Your Face - **Roberta Flack**

Looking For Romance (I Bring You A Song) - **Bambi**

Angel Of Music - **The Phantom of the Opera**


	5. Chapter 25 - More Dreams

**Chapter Twenty Five – More Dreams**

**Christina's POV**

I had another dream of the past, but this time it was different. When I opened my eyes I saw that just like last time I was back in the De Chagny Mansion, and it was night time. But I was not in the same room as I was in the other dream. This room was brightly lit by the gas lamps on the wall. The big four poster bed that stood in the middle of the room, had a gold duvet and matching hangings which seemed to glow in the lamp light. My eyes immediately fell on Christine who was sat in the middle of the big bed and wearing a long white night dress. She wasn't sleeping, just leaning back against the wooden headboard staring into space. She of course didn't notice me, for I was a ghost once again. I stood there watching her and wondered what was about to happen. For a moment she lifted her left hand and looked at the ring which she wore on her third finger. "That must be Raoul's engagement ring" I thought "So this is either sometime before the wedding, or sometime after." Christine sighed "Just a couple more hours, and I'll no longer be Christine Daaé" she let her hand fall back down on the bed and leaned her head back against the headboard, staring up above. So I guess that answered my question about where in the past I was. The night before Christine's wedding.

Suddenly behind me there came a tapping noise. It made both me and Christine gasp. I whirled around, but what I saw made my heart warm. Erik was outside the window tapping his finger on the glass. It was easy to tell it was Erik because you could see his white mask in the dark. Christine's whole face lit up like a sunrise. "Oh Angel, you came back!" She whispered, her voice full of ecstasy. She climbed eagerly down from the bed and hurried over to the window and quickly opened it up. Erik climbed into the room his cloak billowing, Christine stepped right up to him and the two of them took each other's hands and rested their foreheads together breathing deeply. They then leaned back to look into each other's eyes, didn't exchange any words, just stood there holding hands. It was so wonderful, to see Erik when he was so close to Christine. And even more to see how much he really loved her.  
After what must have been two minutes Christine said "I have something for you, Angel" She let go of Erik's hands and walked over to a wardrobe that was in the far corner. She opened the doors and there was the wedding dress I had seen on the mannequin. She removed it from the wardrobe and brought it over to Erik. She held it out to him and smiled "At least you'll always know that I actually wore it." He didn't answer her, but gently took the dress out of her hands. Then with a look of sympathy he reached up and placed his palm on Christine's cheek caressing it softly. And as she smiled, a few tears of happiness fell from her eyes. This action said more than a mere thank you, it said a lot more. I felt my own tears of happiness fill my eyes but they didn't fall.

Erik finally let his hand fall from her cheek and turned away to walk towards the window. But just before he could step out Christine came up behind him and said "Even though I will be married tomorrow Angel, it will **_never _**change the love I will always have for you." Erik didn't turn round to face her he seemed to be frozen in place. I walked up next to Erik to see his expression. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears just like me. He also looked like he wanted to turn round and face her, but something seemed to be stopping him. Finally he left out through the window, Christine and I peered outside but he had faded into the shadows of the moonless night.  
Christine sighed and sat down on the window seat and hung her head in sadness. Suddenly my vision went blurred and I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I was seeing both Erik and Christine through that strange two-way vision I saw in the other dream. Erik was walking down the road stroking the smooth fabric of the wedding dress. Then held it against his nose to inhale the scent of it, sighing in contentment.  
Christine was still sat on the window seat staring out through the window into the darkness.  
They then both started to sing.

**(Erik)**  
**And when it was done, before the sun could rise  
Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes  
I stood while you wept and whispered a good-bye  
And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky**

**(Christine)  
****And I loved you, yes, I loved you  
****I'd have followed anywhere you led  
****I would have sweared my love, but you were gone instead**

**(Erik)  
****And I loved you**

**(Christine)  
****Oh I loved you**

**(Erik)  
****And I left you**

**(Christine)  
****How I loved you**

**(Erik)  
****And I had to both of us knew why**

**(Christine)  
****We both knew why**

**(Both)  
****And yet I won't regret from now until I die  
T****he night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky**

My tears fell as I watched both of them, and I could almost feel the pain they both felt. Knowing they couldn't share the future Erik had always dreamed of ever since he had first seen Christine as a small orphaned child.

There was a sudden bump in my chest and woke up my heart pounding. I lifted my head which had been rested on Erik's chest. The room was still dark so it could not have been morning yet, but then again how could I tell with us being so far underground. Erik was sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped round me. I gently rested my head back on his chest and shut my eyes trying to get back to sleep quickly before I woke him.

Surprisingly it did work but I opened my eyes to find myself back in the De Chagny Mansion. Christine was alone once again but she looked different, her curls were all pinned back and she seemed to have put some weight on. She was sat comfortably in a chair by the fire and was busy sewing something. I stepped close to the fire to feel it's warmth on my skin. Christine then took a pair of scissors and cut the thread she had been using. She placed both the scissors and the needle down on a small table and got to her feet. Now that she was standing up I got a closer look at her. I suddenly realized with surprise that she hadn't put weight on in the way I had thought. Her shoulders, waist and hips were still slender, the extra weight was just in her stomach. It all made sense, she was pregnant. In her hands she was holding what looked like a pair of tiny white socks that were obviously meant for the baby. I smiled as I watched her place the socks with a small pile of baby's clothing on a side board next to a small crib with a cream coloured canopy. Christine stroked the small curtains and then rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach.  
There was a tapping on the window behind us. I turned to see Erik peering through. "Oh, Angel!" she cried out and hurried to the window carefully. When Erik got in she gripped his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. "You came back to me" She said full of happiness. Erik looked unsure about the close contact but soon he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "I had to Christine" He whispered, closing his eyes and resting his masked cheek in her soft curls. "Angel I have something to tell you." He leaned back and looked her with expectation. "What is it Christine?" He asked. Christine looked down and stroked her hand over her pregnant belly. It took Erik a few moments to work out what she was trying to tell him. "You're with….child?" He said. Christine nodded smiling cheerfully "A few months until delivery. It's almost too good to be true." Erik smiled "Congratulations Christine."

She looked into his eyes and placed her palm on his unmasked cheek. "I am happy about my child. But Angel, sometimes and even now I wish that it was **_our_** child and not Raoul's." Erik's smile dropped and he backed away slowly with his mouth agape in shock. He turned and headed for the window but Christine stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. "No! Please don't go!" She begged. "You left too quickly last time, please stay a bit" He let her sit him down next to her on window seat. "Did I upset you?" she asked clutching his hand, he shook his head slowly. "No Christine, it's just…..I could never picture myself as a father." Her face filled with sympathy for him. He looked back into her gentle brown eyes "I know you'll be a wonderful mother. But I could never bear the thought of a child screaming from what lays beneath this" He said gesturing to his mask "Or worse, if that child was born looking like…..I do" His voice broke on the last two words. A tear dripped down my cheek "Oh, Erik. Poor Erik" I wept. Christine lay her comforting hand on his shoulder which seemed to say more to him than comforting words.

* * *

**Author's POV **

Erik woke up from a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He was sure he had dreamed that Christina had asked to sleep beside him in his bed the previous evening. But he felt her snuggled warmly into his chest breathing silently with his arm wrapped round her. Smiling with complete happiness he opened his drowsy eyes and looked down at his beloved while she still slept. How beautiful she was, even in sleep. Her face full of innocence and beauty exactly like Christine. He slid his hand gently up her back and buried his fingers in her soft hair. Then unexpectedly she uttered "Oh, Erik. Poor Erik". Erik stared at her, had he woken her up. "Christina?" he whispered but she made no reply just slumbering on. "She must be dreaming again" he thought. He kept his eyes open, watching her. He was ready to wake her up in case she ended up having a nightmare and needed his help.

* * *

**Christina's POV**

I sniffled as I looked into Erik's sad eyes that were fixed on Christine. He placed a trembling palm on her pregnant belly and said quietly. "Only a child of true beauty can be born from Christine Daaé" She lay her hand over his. "Words of a true angel" Erik blinked in surprise at her words then dropped her gaze. "I have to go Mon ange". Christine took both his hands in hers and they both leaned in, their foreheads touching together. "I hope you'll visit again soon" she whispered. "You have my word" he promised. With a small kiss to her palm he left through the window. As Christine watched through the open window she gently rubbed her belly and quietly said "If this is a boy and if I knew your real name Angel, I would name my child after you." This was all too much for me, I turned away and leaned against the bedpost and began crying more tears.

"Christina!" Erik's desperate voice suddenly woke me up. "Christina what's wrong?!" His hand was on my cheek, the other on my arm. My sleepy eyes hadn't found his face yet but I hurriedly spoke to calm him. "Nothing's wrong Erik my love. I'm fine." "Then why are you crying?" I blinked my eyes trying to get my vision clear but something else was blurring my vision other than sleep. I touched my right eye and sure enough it was wet with tears. I sat up with my mouth agape in surprise. I had cried in the dream and here I was still crying in reality. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve to dry them. Erik shuffled up next to me and wrapped his arm round me. "Were you dreaming again Mon amour?" he asked. I nodded "Yes I was." His had rubbed up and down my arm. "I can guess that you were dreaming of me because you spoke my name in your sleep." I blinked, Erik had heard that. "But something sad must have been happening because you distinctly said "Oh, Erik. Poor Erik". I rested myself against him my cheek on his shoulder, as I remembered the look of sadness he had shown in the dream. Erik slipped his other arm under my legs and pulled me onto his lap hugging me close. "Do you want to tell me about it now?" he asked. I remembered writing in my diary that if I had another time-travel-dream I would consider telling Erik. But now I had more important things to get ready for. I finally decided that I would tell him the very next time it happened. "I will tell you Erik, but just now right now because I have the audition to prepare for. But when the time is right I will tell you, I promise. The last thing I want is for you to feel over concerned about me." He kissed my forehead. "Take all the time you need Christina."

After breakfast I was dressed and ready to go, Erik sailed us across the lake and walked with me up through the tunnels to the mirror of my dressing room. "Best of Luck to you Mon ange." I didn't answer, I just leaned in and kissed him. He embraced me and kissed back with so much love. When the kiss broke I said "You'd better take your seat in your box I wouldn't want you to miss a great performance." He laughed "I'll go there straight away" I laughed too. He went back through the mirror and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**_Author's notes_**

_Hey Guys! :)__  
__So Christina is having more strange dreams of the past. Kind of magical don't you think?  
Please let me know what you think in your reviews._

_Exciting news, I'm going to watch Phantom of the Opera in London this week. It will be my fifth time seeing it, I can't believe it. :D_

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

Beneath A Moonless Sky – **Love Never Dies**


	6. Chapter 26 - Audition

**Chapter Twenty Six – Audition **

**Christina's POV**

I dropped my bag on my bed and looked up at the clock, it said quarter to eleven. I had loads of time so I went to my wardrobe to fetch something else to wear for the audition. I put on my teal polo neck, blue jeggings and my black boots. I finally gave my hair a brush and tied it into a side plait to resemble the character I was auditioning for.  
It didn't take me long to get to studio one. It was packed with all my friends, some sat in chairs, on the floor or standing in groups. A few were practicing their singing vocals for the auditions. One in particular sounded nothing like a vocal. As I had guessed it was Rosetta, she and Stefano were both squeezed in big comfortable armchairs exchanging vocal exercises. Rosetta stopped when she noticed me standing in the doorway. The scowl she always wore when seeing me came onto her plump face. I scoffed a small laugh and turned my gaze away from her.

Just then Meg's voice called my name, I turned and saw her sitting with the other girls across the room. "Hey Chrissy babe!" I recognized Rupert's alluring voice across the room. I now hurried over to sit with the girls before he tried getting my attention again. "Morning Chris" Meg cheerfully greeted me. "You ready?" I nodded while smiling excitedly. "As ready as I will always be." Cherie tapped my shoulder. "Christina there is something we'd like to tell you." "What's that?" I asked. "None of us are actually auditioning today" Said Maria. I blinked. "You're not?" "Firstly because we already auditioned yesterday" Said Amy. "Secondly and most importantly" Said Isabelle "We all believe that you and Meg are worthy of getting both the female leads." My jaw dropped in disbelief "You all really believe that?" "Well not exactly all of us" Said Garnet pointing her finger at Rosetta. "Oh of course" I said laughing "Not yet a member of the Christina De Chagny fan club." At this all the girls laughed. "I don't think she ever will be" Jammes giggled. "And you'll never guess what she's planning to do today" said Zara. "What?" I asked. "She is auditioning for both Female leads!" Said Delphine "I stared round at Rosetta "You're kidding" "No we're not" Said Natalii "She fears that you and Meg will actually get the parts so she's planning to outshine both of you, well mostly you" "But that's not all" Said Renee "She believes she can play both parts." I laughed again "That's just ridiculous" I said. "It is, but she believes she can do it. Probably some way of trying to prove she's better than you" said Colette I shook my head "Well I don't think Jean-Andre will want one women to play both female leads on stage. It would make the show look ridiculous as I just said." The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Meg! Hey Meg!" We turned round to see Leo hurrying over to us. Meg immediately got to her feet "Hi Leo!" She cried in delight. He took her in a tight embrace "It's almost time, so I just wanted to wish you the best of luck." Meg looked as if she was going to cry tears of happiness "Oh thank you Leo, good luck as well with your audition." He kissed her cheek. Then he looked down at me "Christina, me and the rest of the boys have high hopes for you getting the role." I smiled and stood up too. "Well tell them thank you and that I appreciate the support" "Will do" Said Leo. After giving Meg on last kiss he went back to join his mates.

The studio door opened and Monsieur Pascal entered. "Good morning to you all. Before we begin, I'd like to wish the best of luck to those of you that are auditioning today. Now we would like to call through first, Rosetta and Stefano." Pascal exited and the plump couple rose to their feet. "Always proper to have the two best people though first, then they know they already have the perfect leading lady and man." She boasted. As they passed us I turned away, but as she always did I felt her violently flip her skirt at me. But she did it so hard that it almost knocked me over. I huffed in annoyance and stared angrily at the retreating beast. "Rosetta!" Meg exploded, jumping up. Both Rosetta and Stefano whirled round in shock at Meg's loud shout. Then the young blonde marched right up to Rosetta clenching her fists "You had no reason to do that! Christina did no harm to you." I was proud that Meg was brave enough to stand up that beastly women just as she had done the day we met.  
Then another voice spoke from across the room. "Yes, you should apologize to Christina for your rudeness." It was Leo who was also standing up and came to join Meg's side. By now Rosetta's face was redder than a boiled beetroot, she gave me a look of complete hatred then looked back at Meg and Leo. "You two kids sit back down and control your temper." She snapped. I noticed all around us that everyone was watching, some looked shocked and others angered. The big women turned to leave but Meg and Leo ran in front of her blocking her path. "We're not kids!" Meg snapped back "And we're not sitting down till you apologize to Christina politely for being rude" added Leo. "Yeah" Rupert said standing up as well "No one hurts **_my_** girl." **"I'M NOT _YOU'RE_ GIRL, YOU IDIOT!"** I screamed in my head. Couldn't he ever get the message that I didn't like him?  
I couldn't see Rosetta's face, but I could tell she was by now very enraged by everyone confronting her. Then unexpectedly she barged right through Meg and Leo knocking them both to the floor like two bowling pins and out the door, Stefano hot on her heels. I and a couple of the other girls jumped up and hurried over. "Meg, Leo, you ok?!" I asked desperately "Yeah" said Leo "Yes I'm fine" said Meg. I felt a hand touch my waist "You ok Chrissy Babes?" Rupert asked, his voice right next to my ear. Jesus Christ "Not now Rupert get off me!" I said jerking away from him and helping Meg to her feet. I led her back to our seats. "God, that heartless… I just want to..." I wrapped my arm round Meg's shoulder and Leo sat down with us. "Don't worry Meg, I'm used to her doing that." Meg's anger seemed to ebb away as she turned to look at me. "But it's bullying and isn't right Chris." I rubbed her shoulder "I know but there's nothing we can do about it. We all know she hates me. But let's not think about that. Come on we have an audition coming." Meg's smile returned and she nodded in agreement.

When Monsieur Pascal returned he looked in my direction and gave me a friendly smile. "Christina and Meg" We both got up and followed Pascal along the corridor. We stopped at the door that led into stage-right. "You both go on stage through here. I'm going to re-join the others in the audience." "How did Rosetta's audition go?" I asked curiously. Pascal looked around checking no one was listening then leaned in close to us and whispered. "If they were cast as the leading man and lady, the show would become more of a freak show than a famous musical." He took hold of one of our arms with both his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Which is why I'm hoping more than anything that you will both astound us all again." I smiled and gave Pascal's arm a squeeze "We will do our best, Monsieur." I said determinedly "You can count on us" said Meg with just as much determination. Pascal smiled and opened the door for us. "You both wait in the wings and when we're ready for you, we'll call your names." "Thank you Monsieur" I said leading the way through the door. When the door closed behind us we stood in the darkness. "Here we go" I whispered "Yes. Oh, god I'm so nervous now" Meg whispered anxiously. "Don't be" I said pulling her into a hug "Be excited." She squeezed me tight.

"Christina and Meg!" Jean Andre's voice called from the auditorium. "Come on, let's do it" I whispered. We let go of each other and walked out into the middle of the stage. A bright spotlight shone onto us. "Hello Christina, Hello Meg" came Jean-Andre's voice somewhere in the stalls. We of course couldn't see where he was sitting because of the bright lights. "How are you both?" he asked. "Very excited, Monsieur." I called out to him. "Me to, Monsieur" Said Meg. "That's wonderful, well off you go then whenever you're ready." We took our positions and I gave Monsieur Renouf down in the pit the thumbs up. And instantly the music started.

**(Meg)  
****What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
**  
**(Christina)****  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you**

**(Meg)****  
My pulse is rushing**

**(Christina)****  
My head is reeling**

**(Meg)****  
My face is flushing**

**(Both)****  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing**

**(Meg)****  
For your face**

**(Christina)****  
Your voice**

**(Meg)****  
Your clothing**

**(Both)****  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!**

**Ahhhhh!**

**Loathing!**  
**There's a strange exhilaration**  
**In such total detestation**  
**It's so pure, so strong**  
**Though I do admit it came on fast**  
**Still I do believe that it can last**  
**And I will be...**

**Loathing**  
**For forever**  
**Loathing**  
**Truly deeply loathing you**  
**loathing you**  
**My whole Life long!**

**(Christina)****  
Boo!**

**(Meg)****  
AH!  
****  
**Applause exploded from those who were watching us and that we couldn't see. I gave a glance up to box five and made out the faint glow of Erik's mask. He too was clapping loudly like everyone else. I turned back to Meg. Her smile glowed just like her golden hair. We both threw our arms round each other and held each other tight. When the clapping finally stopped we turned to face the audience keeping our arms round each other's shoulders. "Bravo girls! That was incredible!" Jean-Andre congratulated. "Thank You Monsieur!" I called down to him. Monsieur Pascal who was sat next to Jean-Andre stood up. "You may leave now girls and have the rest of the day off. But please be in here at midday tomorrow for the cast announcement." "Yes, of course we will Monsieur." I promised.  
Just as we were walking off I let my eyes glance up to box five again. Erik was stood up and smiling down at me. I gave him a quick smile then turned my eyes back into the wings so I wouldn't draw attention to him.

When Meg and I were back in the corridor we hugged again. "Oh, well done Meg. I knew you could do it." "Thanks Chris. I just can't believe it." We broke apart and I smiled "If I knew you could play that flute on stage, I had no doubt that you could sing for the part of Glinda." "And I…know, everyone believes that you will be cast as Elphaba." I laughed. "Well I don't expect Mr and Mrs Plumpy would agree on that." Meg laughed too. "Well I have to go and find Mother and Father." Said Meg. "I'm sure they will be proud of you." She nodded and gave me one last quick hug and hurried off.

I ran just as quickly to my dressing room knowing that Erik would be waiting for me. When I opened the door I saw him standing there just as I had expected. He was all smiles and his arms were held out to me. I went into them and he held me close. "Oh Christina, you were superb." "Thank you, my love" I whispered turning my face to kiss his cheek but found myself kissing his mask. "Can I take this thing off?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. "Not in here Mon Cher. When we're down below again then of course you can." I slid my hand onto his shoulder. "I know that someday you will conquer that fear." His eyes stared into mine for a short while then he replied. "Maybe one day Mon amour. But it may be a long time till then." I rested my head on his chest "Take me back down to your home Erik. Monsieur Pascal said that those who have auditioned can have the rest of the day off." "Of course, come with me Mon doux d'enfant"

When I stepped out of the boat I went straight to Erik's organ. "Let's sing something Erik" I said cheerfully. He joined me and we sat together on the bench. He began to play a joyful melody and I started singing.

**(Christina)****  
****_I know you_****  
****_I walked with you once upon a dream_****  
****_I know you_****  
****_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_****  
****_Yet I know it's true_****  
****_That visions are seldom all they seem_****  
****_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_****  
****_You'll love me at once_****  
****_The way you did once upon a dream_**

**La la la la la ahhhh!**

**_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_****  
****_You'll love me at once_****  
****  
****(Erik and Christina)****  
****_The way you..._****  
****  
****(Erik)****  
****_Did once upon a dream_**

Erik put his arm round me, and yet somehow he still managed to play the tune with only his left hand on the keys.  
**  
****(Erik)****  
****_I know you_****  
****_I walked with you once upon a dream_****  
****_I know you_****  
****_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_**

**(Both)****  
****_And I know it's true_****  
****_That visions are seldom all they seem_****  
****_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_****  
****_You'll love me at once_****  
****_The way you did once upon a dream_**

I smiled warmly and rested my head on Erik's shoulder. He hugged me to his side and let out a small laugh. "Beautiful, my love" he said quietly. "I know" I said, placing my hand on his chest over his heart. "I like that song too." He kissed my forehead and helped me to my feet. "Come my love, and I'll make us some lunch" I nodded, keeping his arm wrapped round me he walked me to his home. I sat myself down at the kitchen table and he served us both a big cheese omelette. I was so hungry that I finished it very quickly. "Is there anything you'd like to do this afternoon Erik?" I asked as I put my knife and fork together on the plate. "Well….I need to continue some composing I have been working on for a while. But if there's something you would rather do?" I shook my head. "No that's totally fine with me Erik. You can go and do that, don't worry about me." But he still looked unsure "I just don't want to leave you with nothing to do yourself." I got up from my seat, walked round the table and took both Erik's hands. "Erik I love to hear your beautiful music. And just because I am down here it doesn't mean you should stop composing. You go and do that and I'll find some way to keep myself amused. The library for example, an endless number of novels to choose from." His smile finally returned and he rose to his feet. "Very well then Mon Cher" he said kissing both my hands which were still in both of his.

He headed upstairs and I stood there watching him go. For a few seconds I stood there in the middle of the kitchen, wondering what to do. I contemplated going to the library just like I told him I would. But at the last moment I changed my mind and walked into the hallway. When I stood at the bottom of the staircase I could already hear the music. I smiled to myself and ascended the stairs. When I made it to the top landing the music was clearer. The melody was so beautiful and gentle, I could not wait to hear it when it was completed. I turned and headed into my room. I went straight to look at the mirror bride. I gently moved the cloth aside and the beautiful sight came into view. The eyes of Christine met mine, though they still as stones they seemed so real. I reached forward to touch the soft fabric of the dress. I badly wanted to try it on and surprise Erik, but it looked like the sort of dress that you need someone to help you get into it. Slowly I moved the cloth back over the mirror.

My eyes then locked on the huge wardrobe and I wondered if it was empty or not. I went and opened the double doors. No it wasn't empty. Hanging from the rail were a load of beautiful long dresses all different colors. Midnight blue, jade green, magenta, turquoise, one which was black with bits of red, another which was a shimmering gold and silver and at the end of the row was once that looked like a long night dress. I reached for the turquoise dress and took it off the rail. I held it to my chest, looking to see if it would fit me. And it looked as if it would. So I laid it on the bed and immediately stripped off my clothes and shoes. Amazingly the dress did fit round me, I was able to breathe and move in it easy enough. I looked at my reflection in the mirror that was inside the wardrobe door. I looked gorgeous, even more when I undid my plait and let my hair loose. Then I realized that it was a bit too long, because a lot of the bottom of the dross was brushing on the floor. I knew immediately what I needed and at the bottom of the wardrobe I found a pair of silver heels. When I was strapped into them and stood up, the dress wasn't brushing the floor so much anymore. And I could move without the fear of tripping over it.

I decided to go through and show Erik. I walked across the hall, following the melodic music. I opened his door, Erik was sat at the organ and was so consumed by the beautiful music that he hadn't heard me come in. I walked up behind him and still he didn't hear me. I leaned forward to read the music he had written, but as I did so, a floorboard creaked loudly under my feet. Erik noticed me standing there and quickly covered the written score with a blank page and spun round to face me. His moments were so abrupt that I backed away from him. Then I saw his expression, it was mostly shocked surprise but I thought I saw a little spark of what must have been anger. "I'm…I'm sorry Erik. I didn't mean to…" I tried to say but heart pounding fast that I felt it inside my throat. I backed right up against the back wall shaking all over.  
Erik's expression then changed and he became instantly ashamed. He slowly rose to his feet and held his hands up in front of him in a non-threatening way. "Christina" he said in a small voice. He approached me slowly so as not to scare me again but kept his arms open to me. "Christina" he said again his voice sounding very apologetic. "….I'm so sorry. I would never…. never harm you love." He stopped still holding his arms out. "Please forgive me." My fear instantly ebbed away. For his voice was not only pleading but it was also so sad and broken. And he looked as he was about to cry. But I was the one that started crying, I stepped away from the wall and went into his arms. He held me close and stroked my hair as I wept silently. "Oh Christina" I could tell from his voice that he was also crying now. I kept hold of him not wanting to let go. "Oh Erik" I said. Eventually he pulled back and dried my tears with his handkerchief. "Erik, I forgive you my love." I said quietly, looking into his tormented eyes. They then brightened up again and his swollen lips gently kissed my forehead. His gaze was averted for a few moments then a smile broke out across the unmasked side of his face. "You're so beautiful in that dress Christina." Then I smiled "Really?" "Of course. As beautiful as you always are." His palm ran down the smooth fabric at my waist. "I was hoping that you would try one of the dresses on." I took on step back then held my arms out to the side "Well there you go then." Then we both laughed.

"Why don't you want me to see that song you were composing?" I asked. Looking in the direction of the organ. "It's a song that I hope you may sing one day. I started working on it ever since the night after you triumphed on the stage for the first time. But it has been taking me a long time to find the perfect notes and getting the lyrics right. So I don't want you to see it until I've completed it." I nodded. "That's alright Erik, I'll wait till you've finished it." His smile slowly returned and he leaned in to kiss me on my full lips.

* * *

**_Author's notes  
_**_Hey Guys!  
Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with both this and the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think in your reviews please :) _

_I had a Great day in London a few weeks ago. Phantom of the Opera was incredible as it always has been in the other four times I've seen it. Afterwards I met the same actors as last time and they remembered me!  
_**Gerónimo Rauch -** (The Phantom)  
**Harriet Jones **\- (Christine)  
**Liam Tamne **\- (Raoul)  
**Lara Martins** \- (Carlotta)

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

What Is This Feeling - **Wicked  
**  
Once Upon A Dream - **Sleeping Beauty**


	7. Chapter 27 - Tragic News

**Hey guys, this is actually the other chapter "Sleep Song" but I've changed the title and made it longer because the new chapter seemed too short to have on it's own so I put them together.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Tragic News**

**Christina's POV**

Suddenly my phone rang from the other room. Erik jerked away from me looking alarmed. "It's Ok it's just my phone!" I said quickly with a little laughter. "Hang on a sec" I trotted across the landing holding my skirt up so I didn't trip. I pulled my phone out the pocket of my jeans. The screen said that it was Dad calling me. "Hello?" I said holding it to my ear. "Christina?" I smiled "Hey dad, how's it going over there?" I asked. "Things have been great, Juliette had a lovely birthday and we all had a lot of fun." I smiled and saw Erik watching me curiously from the doorway. "That's great Dad, I'm glad you all had fun. So what time will you and mum be home tomorrow?" I asked. "Actually we're just about to leave right now." I blinked in surprise. "Are you? Well that's a surprise. Do you know when you'll be back then?" "We'll probably be back by five-thirty, you're more than welcome to join us for dinner if you want to." I smiled "Yes of course I'll join you guys and I think I stay the night." I said. "Lovely, see you soon sweetheart." "Bye Dad" I said and we both hanged up.  
Erik's eyes were fixed on my phone the moment I hanged up. "Erik?" I asked staring at his strange fixed gaze. "I just find it so magical that people can communicate in different places with small devises just like that. And also that torch-light you didn't need to light with a match." I looked down at my mobile "I can only imagine how weird it must be to you, Erik." "No, not weird Christina. I find it magical, including other things like the carriages without horses, the music boxes which have never ending music, and the boxes with have moving pictures inside that talk." I knew that he was talking about cars, radios and televisions. "Well at some point, I'll show you some of these devices and how work. I'm sure that you'll find them more extraordinary than they appear." Erik's answering smile was heart-warming. "I would like that, Thank you Christina."

A few minutes later I changed out of the dress and hung it back up in the wardrobe as well as putting the shoes away. "Erik?" I asked as I stepped out of my room to join him on the landing "Yes, my love?" he asked. "Would you take me back up? I would like to go back home and wait for Mum and Dad to arrive." "Of course, love. Come."  
By my request Erik led me to the little door which exited onto the street. "Are you sure you want to go back tonight?" He asked when we arrived. "Yes, pretty sure." I said "Because I know that they're going to want to ask me how it all went." Erik nodded in understanding "Well I hope you have a nice evening with them" he said and reached into his suit jacket pulling out a silver key and handing it to me "Here, you'll need this to get outside" He then wrapped his arm round me, hugging me close to him. I buried my head in his chest holding him just as close to me. "Thank you Erik, I hope you do too." I stood up on my toes to kiss his lips. His hand tangled into my hair as he kissed my back. When we broke apart I opened the door and stooped to walk through the low tunnel. When I made it to the Iron Gate at the end of the tunnel I stuck the key into the lock and turned it. I went through and closed it behind me locking it again.  
When I stood up straight I found that I was in an ally which wasn't a pleasant place. It was dark and damp, littered with beer cans and cigarette butts and it also smelled some-what like it was used as a toilet. I held my sleeve up to my nose to muffle the stench and looked to my right. I saw the late afternoon light shining at the end on the ally and hurried towards it, my bag banging against my hip. When I reached the edge of the ally I found myself round the corner from the main road. I made my way along the pavement and crossed the road carefully heading towards the house.

I knew Mum and Dad weren't back yet because the car wasn't parked in the drive. So I went and unlocked the front door with my house key. First I dropped my bag upstairs then went back down to the kitchen. I cleared up for a bit then I looked up at the clock and decided that now was a good time to think about dinner. First I looked around for something to cook for us, but I eventually decided that I would get a takeaway as a treat for Mum and Dad. I browsed through the different menus and decided to buy a curry. I called the number on the menu and made an order. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and the man with the orders was there. I paid him and took the bag back to the kitchen. The smell of the curry inside the bag smelled absolutely fabulous. So I set the table in the dining room and served the three meals onto plates in the kitchen. Just as I placing the plates on the table I heard Dad's car pull up outside. When the front door opened Mum's voice called "Christina, are you home?" "Yeah! Yes I'm home" I called back, placing down the last plate. I head footsteps behind me and turned to see mum in the doorway. I stepped forward to hug her, then dad who had now joined us. "What's all this?" She asked, gesturing towards the set table. "We thought we could smell something nice." I smiled and stepped back "Well I thought I would save you the time of cooking for ages when you got back. After all I know how long it is to Juliette's and back from here." They both kissed my cheek and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Then we all sat together and dug into our fabulous curry.  
I told them about the audition and how well Meg and I did. I left out the part about Rosetta not wanting to start any trouble. They were both so proud of me and said that they were sure I would get a good part even if I didn't get cast as the main leading lady. "But I believe you may get the lead" said Dad. "Monsieur Pascal showed me some of the reviews you received from that other show. You'd be amazed what most of them said about you." I let out a small laugh "I bet I would" I said taking small sip of _Rosé._ "And I am sure" Dad went on "That they would not allow a star like that just to go into a chorus for their next show. So I am positive that you will be given a big part in this." Mum nodded "So when do you find out?" she asked. "Tomorrow…. around midday I think." "Well tomorrow we will all find out. And no matter what part you will get sweetheart, we will be supporting you all the way." Said Mum. I reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze "Thanks Mum".

Dad and Mum then told me about Juliette's birthday the day before. The dinner they had was wonderful and the family was all so happy to have us back in France. Mum then told me how Juliette had completely understood why I couldn't come and that she was very proud of how successful I had been with my singing.  
I helped Mum and dad take everything into the kitchen which still had the smell of curry in the air. Mum then fetched a bag from the hall and brought it into the kitchen. "What's in that Mum?" I asked. "Some of Juliette's homemade strawberry meringues" she said, taking a big plastic tub out of the bag. "She insisted on me bringing some of these back for you. She had made quite a lot of them anyway and we didn't finish them all yesterday." My smile stretched wide and I came over to look at them. The meringues were snow white with scarlet strawberry's arranged around them. When I bit into one, the sweetness spread all over my tongue making me almost giggle. "Nice?" Mum asked "Wondrous!" I exclaimed. We then all sat in the lounge and ate the rest of the sweet meringues. We watched TV for a bit then Dad got to his feet. "Sweetie, we're going to go to bed now. The partying went on till very late last night and we didn't get a full night sleep." I nodded in understanding. "Ok, Dad. Goodnight." The both gave me a kiss goodnight before leaving the room and heading upstairs. I stayed in the lounge for an hour watching TV until I began to feel a bit tired. I switched everything off, checked the front door was locked and quietly went upstairs.

When I got into my room I closed the curtains then went into my bathroom to put on my Pyjamas and brush my teeth. I was just about to climb into my bed when I heard something that made me freeze in fright. It was a tapping noise. I turned round slowly, it seemed to have come from outside the window. Heart pounding, I cautiously approached the window and reached out a trembling hand towards the curtains. Then the tapping came again making me jump and my hand flinched away for a split second. Trying to stay brave I reached forward again and took hold of one of the curtains. Carefully I pulled aside, what I saw nearly made my heart leap and all my fear vanish instantly. Erik was right outside my window his white mask glowing. Still stunned and wondering how on earth he was outside my window, I gestured with my index finger for him to wait a moment. I let go of the curtain and trotted across my room and carefully opened my door. Grateful that Mum and Dad's bedroom door was closed, I tiptoed across the landing towards the balcony door. Erik was already standing outside on the balcony waiting for me. I unlocked the door and stepped out to join him in the cold night air. "Erik, how did you get up here?" I whispered. He gave me a proud grin "The trellis" he said pointing. I then saw how it came up and was in-between both my window and the balcony. "You're so incredible" I whispered. A cold breeze sent a shiver my spine making me tremble. "Come inside, quietly" I whispered and led Erik in closing the door behind us. He was just as quiet as I led him across the landing into my room.  
When my door was shut I turned round to face him. But Erik seemed to be busy looking round my room. Still standing by the door I asked quietly "Do you like it?" He turned to me and nodded. "Yes, it's lovely." I followed him as he examined the books on my shelf reading the titles.

**"****Warm Bodies"** by Isaac Marion  
**"Harry Potter"** by J.K Rowling  
**"The Hunger Games"** by Suzanne Collins  
**"The Princess Bride"** by William Goldman  
**"The Cornicles of Narnia"** by C.S Lewis  
**"Ballet Shoes"** by Noel Streatfeild  
**"The Northern Lights"** by Philip Pullman

"Do you recognize any titles?" I asked. "Some of them" he replied still reading. There was a few seconds of silence. I was now also grateful that Mum and Dad's bedroom was on the other side of the house and not next door to me. So there wasn't much risk of them hearing us, only if we were quiet. "What are these stories about he asked pointing to **"****_The Twilight Saga_****"** by Stephanie Meyer. "It's a famous love story" I explained stepping to his side "It's about this vampire that falls in love with this young girl. But despite his love for her he loves the smell of the blood." Erik stared at me in amazement "Does the girl fall in love with him as well?" I nodded "Oh yeah, her love for him is just as strong. But in the third book a love triangle is formed, because another guy who turns out to be a werewolf, is also in love with the girl." Erik was staring at me in even more amazement "It all comes down to her choosing which path to take. The one to becoming immortal with the vampire or the other one to staying mortal with the werewolf." I took a deep breath. Staring at the titles. "Does she love the werewolf?" Erik asked curiously "He's her best friend in the beginning, then he gets on her nerve for a while trying to force her to choose him. But eventually she finds that she really does love him."  
Erik turned away from the bookshelf and sat on the edge of my bed. I stayed put trying to read his expression. Erik seemed far away, deep in thought. "What is it Erik?" I asked. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at me. "That plot you just told me about, it's reminded me of one that was quite similar, minus the vampire and the werewolf." His head lowered again and I saw a glint of sadness on the unmasked side of his face. I suddenly understood and went to sit next to him. "It's like what happened to you and Christine isn't it?" I said placing a comforting hand on his back. He turned and looked in to my eyes seeming to hold back tears. Without another word he pulled me to him and I hugged him back. "Shh, Erik it's alright" I whispered. For a while we just sat there holding each other and not saying anything. Then I let out a small yawn and Erik let me go. "You should sleep now love." He whispered. I nodded "Yes and you should as well. Come I'll walk you to the door." We both tiptoed softly across the landing and onto the balcony. We both gave each other a goodbye kiss and watched Erik climb down the trellis. When he reached down the ground I leaned on the railing and looked down at him while he looked up at me. He blew me and kiss and hurried off his black cloak billowing behind him. As I watched him disappear down the road I quietly whispered into the dark night. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

When I slept that night I went back into the past. What I saw made me smile straight away. Christine was sitting in the fire light cradling a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket. I stepped close to her to get a closer look. The baby was beautiful. It seemed to have Christine beautiful face and dark hair but its eyes as I saw were bright blue just like mine and my Dad's. Christine lifted the baby up to kiss its forehead. "Oh my dear Gustave. My gorgeous son. I know you're only a week old and may not understand this, but I need to tell my thoughts to someone and not to thin air." She looked up from her child and stared into the space above her. I walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to her. "It has been a whole month and my poor Angel has not visited me. You may not remember him, he came one night while you were still in my tummy. There was a moment where I said to him that I somehow wished he could have been your father. I know it is wrong to love him more than your father right now. I mean I did make the choice to follow Raoul away from that place that night, this was the choice I had made." She turned her gaze to the small droplets of rain trickling down the window. "But I now have this empty space inside my heart that I believe my angel filled in all the time I was with him. And when he visited me a month ago I felt that that space was filled and I felt whole. It's as if he is one that makes me complete, I mean he was there for me when I had no one and no comfort when I was alone as an orphaned child." She stopped talking and dropped her head letting two tears drop from her beautiful eyes.  
Little Gustave let out a small murmur and Christine smiled. She got to her feet and I watched her as she placed him inside his cot and kissed him again. She gave her baby a sad smile then she seemed to be singing a story.

**(Christine)****  
****When it's all began  
We knew there'd be a price**

**Once upon a dream**  
**I was lost in love's embrace**  
**There I found a perfect place**  
**Once upon a dream**

**Once there was a time**  
**Like no other time before**  
**Hope was still an open door**  
**Once upon a dream**

**And I was unafraid**  
**The dream was so exciting**  
**But now I see it fade**  
**And I am here alone**

She looked up from the cot and seemed to be calling to afar.  
**  
Once upon a dream  
You were heaven-sent to me  
Was it never meant to be  
Was it just a dream?**

**Could we begin again**  
**Once upon a dream**

She looked back down at her son and said "Oh Gustave, I know I do still love him, the angel I don't even know the name of. Mostly because I saw his loneliness and pitied him. Remembering how alone I was." She crossed the room and sat on the window seat where Erik had come though before. But I stayed where I was, sat on the sofa. She began to sing again and for the first time I sang with her.

**(Christine)  
****I sit and watch the rain  
And see my tears run down the windowpane**

**(Christina)****  
I sit and watch the sky  
And I can hear it breathe a sign**

**(Christine)  
****I think of him  
How we were**

**(Christina)****  
And when I think of him  
Then I remember**

**(Both)****  
Remember**

**(Christine)  
****In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be!**

**(Christina)****  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!**

**(Christine)  
****Safe in his arms, close to his heart**

**(Christina)****  
But I don't know quite where to start**

**(Christine)  
****By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?**

**(Christina)****  
By looking in his eyes  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?**

**(Christine)****  
Will his eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies?**

**(Christina)****  
But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes!**

**(Christine)****  
I know their every look  
His eyes!**

**(Christina)****  
They're like an open book  
His eyes!**

**(Both)****  
But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me!**

**(Christine)****  
If I'm wise  
I will walk away  
And gladly**

**(Christina)  
****But, sadly  
I'm not wise  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!**

**(Christine)****  
Love is worth forgiving for!**

**(Christina)  
****Now I realize**

**(Both)****  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!**

**(Christine)****  
Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize**

**(Christina)**  
**Now I realize**

**(Both)****  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!****  
**  
When the song ended, I decided to try something that was harmless but also very risky. I stepped right up to Christine as she stared out at the rain, pattering on the window pain. And taking a deep breath I reached forward to try to touch her shoulder. But suddenly there was a loud beeping sound ringing in my ears and I was shocked out of the dream in seconds. The beeping turned out to be my digital clock's alarm going off. I reached over and switched it off, then I dropped back down on my pillows and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked at the time and saw that it was nine am in the morning.  
There was a knock on my door and Mum entered wearing her dressing gown and carrying a cup of tea. "Morning sleepy head." She said cheerfully. "Morning" I mumbled still waking up. Mum placed her cup on my bedside table and crossed the room to open the curtains. She sighed as she stared outside. "Very cloudy today, I'm afraid. It looks like rain." I still stayed lying down, but I could easily see the hint of dark in the overcast clouds that filled the sky. Mum turned back to me her usual bright smile lighting up her face. "Still" she said, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's not let the news of rain dampen your spirits for today. You have a cast announcement to prepare for." "I know" I moaned as I sat up stretched. "The moment of truth".

As I rubbed the last of sleep from my eyes I noticed that mum was looking at me in a strange way. "What is it mum?" I asked. She reached for her tea and took a sip. "Sweet heart there's something I want to ask you?" Her voice was serious but still gentle. "Last night I got out of bed to go to the loo and when I came out I heard something." My heart began pounding fast with worry. Had she heard Erik while he was here in my room last night? I did my best to keep my expression straight and not change to worry. "I peeped into here and I realized that it was you Christina. You were singing in your sleep." My heart immediately relaxed but now **_I _**was the one who was confused. "Was I?" Mum nodded. "And it's what you were singing, that I want to talk to you about." I remembered the song and guessed what she probably was going to ask me about. I was right. "Something about a man and the love and pain in his eyes. I am guessing that this man is someone who is close to you. Am I right?" I didn't answer straight away. I looked at the window then down at my hands. "Yes Mum." I confessed. Was that too much information? I began to worry. "It wasn't about dad, was it?" Mum asked and I shook my head still staring at my hands. "Is it a man you love?" My heart was pounding again, should I tell her? I didn't know what to say. After a long silence Mum took my hand and said "Sweetie, I'm not trying to interrogate you. I just want to know if this guy is your boyfriend or something. That's all." I got out of bed and went over to the window staring outside. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Mum, she wasn't a person that would reveal someone's deepest secret. But Erik was more than a dark secret and I had given my word to not tell anyone who about him. But I knew I could never talk mum out of this without her getting suspicious. I decided to tell her but not reveal too much information at the same time.

"Yes Mum, I do love this man. With all my heart. And probably even more than he loves me." She came up behind me and put her arm round my shoulders. "Oh Sweetie that's wonderful" She said. "I'm so happy that you've found someone. How long have you known him?" "Since the day after we arrived here. He is actually the man I told you and dad about after my debut. The one who had been coaching me on my singing." I said truthfully. "But why did you keep it a secret all this time, dear?" I closed my eyes. "Because….Because he is not like other men Mum. Just like I told you that night. All his life he has scared of the outside world. Because other people have shunned and despised him before they even got to know him. For so long he had lived in solitude and all alone" There was a long silence. "Why do people judge him so bad?" Mum asked softly. But I didn't answer. "Is it because of how he looks?" Holy crow, was she reading my mind?! Deciding to stay truthful I said in a tiny voice "Yes". Mum turned me around to face her and I was surprise to see that she was smiling. "Sweet heart, I'm so proud of you." I blinked in surprise. "Why?" She put one of her hands on my cheek. "Because I've always know that you could see the best in people. And the fact that you have seen into the heart of this man, I can see that it has made him happy." I flung my arms around her neck and she hugged me round my waist.  
"Mum" I said stepping back. "Don't tell Dad about him will you? I will, just not yet." She nodded. "Tell him whenever you feel the time is right." I smiled feeling reassured and hugged her again. I felt luckier than ever that I had a mother that could actually understand. And that she could see that there was good in Erik, even though she had never seen him or met him. Still hugging me she said "Just tell me one more thing dear, what's his name?" One more thing surely wouldn't hurt. "His name is Erik." I said and pulled back to look at her. "Well dear, when you next see him tell him this from me. Only when he feels ready, I would like to meet him face to face." My eyes widened but then I knew that Mum would not judge him after all I just told her about him. Then again she had never judged anyone badly. Even people with OCD or autistic conditions that sometimes looked out of place from others. Mum could always see the good in the hearts of people. Now I knew where I had got it from. "Yes, of course I'll tell him." I said Mum gave my forehead a kiss then retrieved her cup from my bedside table. "I'll leave you get ready."

Two and a half hours later. While I was chatting in the kitchen with Mum and Dad My phone buzzed in my pocket and I found a message from Meg telling me to come to the theater straight away as they were starting to take their seats in the auditorium. "Meg says it's time." I said, pocketing my phone. "Good luck Christina" Said Dad coming over and kissing my cheek. "Thanks Dad" I said giving him a quick hug. "Just remember what I told you last night sweetie. No matter what part you get, Dad and I will be supporting you all the way." I leaned in to hug Mum tight. "Yes of course I'll remember Mum." When I let go I started to head off but I halted in the doorway and said. "As soon as it's done, I'll come back straight away and tell you guys everything." "We'll be right here waiting for you." Said Dad. "Love you" Said Mum. "Love you too!" I called over my shoulder and hurried through the hallway and out the front door.

When I arrived at the doors to the auditorium I went straight in. Most of everyone was here. I spotted Rosetta sitting in the middle front row looking as if she owned the place, Stefano was at her side as he always was. Luckily this time she didn't hear me enter. I scanned the seats searching for Meg. I spotted her, Leo and the other girls sitting some way back from the front. In the middle of the stalls. I ran down an empty row so I would get to them quicker. "Hey Chris." Said Meg when I reached them. "Hi guys" I said sitting down in front of them. "You nervous?" I asked. "I'm more nervous now then I was at the audition. Because we're about to find out the truth of everything" I gave her hand a squeeze but said nothing because I was feeling a little nervous myself.  
Behind me, I heard Monsieur Pascal's voice. "Can I have your attention please?" I turned back round to face the stage. Both Pascal and Jean-Andre were standing side by side. Jean-Andre was holding a sheet of paper which I assumed was the cast list. "Now everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The cast announcement" Said Pascal with a big smile on his face "We all had a busy night, discussing the casting but now we finally have the finished decisions right here" Said Jean-Andre. "We're only going to announce the main cast because there are so many of you. But when this is done you can see a cast list copy pinned on the notice board in studio one. Which will include the chorus, dancers and speaking roles. Now without further ado let us get started." I waited, my heart pounding as they announced through the minor roles.

Then they finally got to the principals. Boq was to be played by Leo. I turned round to give him a quick thumbs up then Meg gave him a quick kiss. I turned back to see that Gilles was cast as the Wizard. We heard him cry out in delight few rows behind back. Nessarose was going to be played by Amy, who was amazed. Then Jean-Andre announced "Madame Morrible and Doctor Dillamond will be played by Rosetta and Stefano." My heart leaped with relief, she wasn't playing the leading lady. It seemed that they had takin a massive leap of faith. I looked over at Rosetta but she and Stefano seemed to be frozen in their seats. I could picture her sitting mouth agape with shock. Rupert had been cast as the leading man Fiyero. I could not believe this, was his acting and singing that good enough to make him leading man material. Well the answer was clearly in front of me.  
"Now we come to the two leading ladies of the show Elphaba the wicked witch and Glinda the good witch." There was excitement building in Jean-Andre's voice as he said this. I reached back and felt Meg grip my hand tightly. "Ladies and Gentleman, Glinda will be played Meg Gilson and Elphaba will be played by…. Christina De Chagny!" My heart leapt again, this time with even more joy. There was a burst of clapping and cheering from all round us. I jumped out of my seat and spun round to hug Meg tightly. We had done it. We were going to play the leading ladies of the show. Oh, how amazing it was. I then felt people patting me on the back and hugging round both us. But though all the clapping there was a voice I could easily pick out. I turned and saw that Rosetta was standing on the stage and was confronting both Pascal and Jean-Andre. However I was the only one that seemed to be listening. "The De Chagny girl! Have you both gone mad?! She's only done one show and you think she's better than me?!" Pascal stepped forward and held his hands out in a way to calm her. "Singnora, calm down. It's not that we think she's better than you. It's just we can't always have you play our leading lady." "Yes" said Jean-Andre "We need to let the other ladies have a chance. Singnora, be grateful that we have at least given you a principal character to play." But she didn't accept this "I am the **only** one who can play the female leads in your shows!" But both men seemed to have had enough of this. "Rosetta, we have cast Christina. If you want to be in this show then be grateful with the role we've given you. If not, then you're more than welcome not to be a part of the show at all." Rosetta did not answer, she just stood there and stared them down like a snake. I turned away and responded to everyone who was now congratulating me.

When I finally detached from the crowds I gave both Pascal and Jean-Andre a hug to say thanks. Then I hurried off too my room. I hadn't looked up at box five for Erik, but I was sure he had seen and would be waiting for me. Once again I was right. I ran into his arms and he whirled me round and round. "Oh Christina" he cried happily "I can't tell you how proud I am of you." I buried my face in his shoulder "I can't tell you how happy I am." He kissed my hair. When he put me back down I gripped his forearms. "Come on! We have to go and tell Mum and Dad!" I pulled him through the mirror but he suddenly stopped me. "Christina no, I can't." he said sadly. "I reached up and gripped his shoulders. "Erik you can. I know you can. Mum spoke to me this morning you see. She had heard me singing in my sleep about you and asked me about it. And I had to tell her a little about you." Erik's eyes widened in terror but I quickly continued. "But don't worry. I said nothing about the past and you being the phantom. Just that you are a man who has been lonely for so long, and had no real love all your life because of how you look. Also that we love each other so much. She understands and has given her word not to tell a soul." Erik still looked shocked but at the same time surprised. "She….understands?" he asked in an inaudible voice. I nodded "Yes Erik, and she wants to meet you. Come let's go."

Surprisingly he didn't resist as we went through the tunnels to the small door. Or even as we went through the small tunnel out into the alley. When I looked at the sky it was looking like a rainstorm was about to start, it was a shame since I was coming home with good news. Keeping hold of each other's hand we hurried through the alley, over the pavement and across the pavement towards the house. I ignored some kind of commotion that was going on some way down the road with crowds of people. I ran with Erik straight to the house and through the front door. "Mum! Dad!" I called "Come quick, we have great news for you!" Strangely there was no response to my call just silence. I looked at Erik who seemed just as confused as I was. They must have been home because the car was parked in the drive. And they were expecting me. I was about to call out again when I saw Dad starting to walk down the stairs. "Oh Dad there you are. We have some incredible news for y…" I immediately broke off, something was wrong with Dad. He was walking so slowly down the stairs with no excitement to my words at all. When his face came into view my own happiness began to fade away. His face was all pale and his eyes were pink with tears. "Daddy!" I exclaimed and hurried forwards taking his hands. "Dad, what's wrong?" He gripped my hands tight still sobbing. I looked up the stairs but Mum hadn't joined us. "Mum?" I called up the stairs. There was no response. I looked back at Dad "Where is Mum, Dad? And why are you crying?" His eyes finally met mine and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Christina" his voice was choked and stiff as if every word he spoke weighed a ton. "Mum….. is.….dead."

I remember a time where I was in the park with my school friends a couple of years ago when I was ten. I had climbed all the way to the top of the highest climbing frame to show them that I wasn't scared of heights. When I had reached the top I stood up and held my arms up triumphantly. While the other kids were clapping for me, something awful happened. A wasp flew at my face and I shied away quickly because wasps had always scared me. But at the same time I had forgotten where I was standing. I lost my balance and fell thirteen feet to the ground. Nearly all the breath had been knocked out of my lungs and I almost couldn't breathe at all. But after a few minutes I managed to get more air back into my lungs and even my breathing. To my surprise and everyone else's I was able sit up and get to my feet with no pain. All the same I was taken to see a doctor to have my back checked. Luckily I only received a massive bruise. But the doctor said that if I hadn't landed on the grass I probably would have broken my back. Even though I had walked away alive and well I never forgot the moment of being unable to breathe properly.

That is how I feel right now I seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. "D…dead?" I gasped. Dad nodded sadly and said quietly "She went out to walk to the small shop at the end on the road. But there was a very drunk man driving down the road. He swerved violently and he lost control of the car and… and… and…it went straight for the pavement where Mummy…." He stopped and let a sob. "The man died in the crash with...Mummy." He stopped again and another wave of sobs came from his mouth. I took two steps back from Dad's touch. All my senses seemed to have switched off. I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet, hear the sobs that Dad was crying, smell the cool air in my nose, taste the saliva on my tongue and now my vision was starting to blur. "Where… is… she?" I asked just as inaudibly as he had been. Dad wiped his tears with his fingers, took a deep breath and seemed to make his voice steady again. "Up in our room on the bed. I asked that she could be….so she would be comfortable."  
I looked away from him and stared up the stairs. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. I hurried up the stairs but each step I took seemed to be sinking into each of the stairs slowing me down. My head was also starting to spin but I ignored it. Perhaps they had got it wrong. Perhaps mum had just been knocked out and was now in a death-like coma. I pushed the door open and stepped into the room. On the bed a white sheet had been draped over her. I was about to step forward but my blood froze to ice. If mum was under there then there should be a small movement made by her breathing. But the figure on the bed covered by the sheet was still as a statue. No! This could not be true, my lovely mother could not have died. She was a stronger women than any I had ever known. I Shakely stepped closer to the bed and reached out a trembling hand. Closing my eyes tight I took hold of the end of the white sheet and tenderly lifted it off the head. When I opened my eyes my heart suddenly jammed inside my chest. It was Mum. Her face was all pale as a sheet of paper and was stained with bruises and scars. My breathing became chocked and my eyes were starting to water. My legs seemed to have lost their strength and I dropped on the floor beside the bed. She was gone. SHE WAS GONE.

My rapid breathing became faster and as I closed my eyes in defeat the tears ran down my cheeks. My whole body then lost feeling and I leaned against the bed my head against her lifeless body. I couldn't hold it back anymore and screamed "No, NO! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Author's POV**

Her cry brought both the men running. Erik made it into the room first. He froze with horror as he saw his beloved Christina sobbing uncontrollably on top of her poor dead mother's body. Gerard, still crying stepped forwards and gently lifted his daughter from the bed and held her close as she continued to cry. "Help me" he begged and he struggled to hold her up. Erik snapped out of his own shock and immediately without any trouble lifted Christina into the cradle of his strong arms. She lay her head on his shoulder still weeping. "Take her to her room… it's across the hall." Said Gerard. Though he already knew where it was Erik nodded slowly and left the room with Christina. Gerard straightened the sheet and gave his dead wife's lips a kiss, one of his tears dropping on her pale cheek. Slowly and carefully he covered her face again.

Erik entered Christina's room, went straight to her bed and sat down. He took his arm out from under her legs and lifted it to cradle her face. "Shh Christina." He whispered, rubbing her back with his other hand. When her sobbing still continued Erik did the one thing that he knew would relax her, sing.

**(Erik)  
Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
**Here is the place where I love you**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**  
**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**  
**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**  
**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
**Here is the place where I love you**

Christina finally relaxed and her sobs fell silent as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Erik gently laid her back on the pillows and stood up. He removed his black cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her. Getting down on one knee he stroked her hair with a feather light touch. Seeing her broken and in pain made him feel the same. But this pain was worse than any in the world. To lose a loved one who was so close to you and loved you so much. Erik already knew from losing his beloved Christine all those years ago. But losing a mother seemed different to Erik because he had never known motherly love. His own mother had chosen to give him away without a second thought. And that was a pain that never died for him.  
Shaking off the memory he continued to comfortingly stroke Christina's hair. He heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see Gerard standing there. Erik's heart began pounding fast as he looked into the eyes of Christina's father. She hadn't told Gerard about their love only her mother. What would his response be? So far Gerard's expression was showing no signs of fear, anger or disapproval. He was just as sad as Christina. He took a few steps closer, then to Erik's surprise Gerard dropped to his knees beside him and rested his forehead against Erik's shoulder. Erik was frozen for a moment in surprise from this. Then his heart relaxed and slowly put his arm round Gerard. For he was broken too from losing his true love, and needed just as much comfort. But to feel acceptance from another human who wasn't Christina was unbelievable and Erik hoped it would last.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Wow! What a long chapter it is now.  
I know this chapter now ends with a very sad tragedy but most of the greatest stories in the world have sad deaths.  
Don't forget to give me your reviews.

**Review Responses**

**PhantomFan01** – It's lovely to know that you love this story so much. And I do agree with what you say about Rosetta.**  
****  
Christineoftheopera** – The reason I chose the song "What is this feeling" is because I felt that it requires energy as well as a good vocal performance.  
And I have auditioned for musicals where I had to sing a song from the musical itself. Some theatre clubs or companies may not have the same rules when it comes to auditions.

**The Songs in this Chapter were  
****  
Once Upon A Dream **– Jekyll and Hyde  
**  
In His Eyes **– Jekyll and Hyde

**Deep in the Meadow **– The Hunger Games


	8. Chapter 28 - The Funeral

_Before you read this chapter **PLEASE READ THIS.**_  
_I added some more writing into the previous chapter a week or so after I posted it, and as you may have noticed I changed the chapter name. So far I haven't received any reviews about it. So to those of you that haven't seen it, please go back and read Chapter Twenty Seven again. Because if you haven't, then you won't understand this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight – The Funeral**

**Author's POV**

Christina hadn't slept well that night, in fact she had had hardly slept properly at all in the past two days. She opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling for a few minutes her mind completely blank. She still couldn't get the image out of her head of her mother's face pale and dead. She probably should never have lifted the sheet. But it couldn't be changed, she was now constantly haunted by the image.

She sat up and climbed out of bed. Stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. Wisps of her hair were sticking out in all directions as they did every morning, but she had dark circles under her eyes. It was almost as if she was the corpse that had died. She cringed trying to forget she had even thought of such a thing. Shutting her eyes and dropped her head trying not to cry but two tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away quickly with her pyjama sleeve.  
There was a small knock oh her bedroom door and Gerard entered wearing his dressing gown and looking as if he hadn't slept well either. When he saw Christina in her state his heart immediately fell into his stomach. "Oh sweetheart" he said and came over putting his arm round his daughter. She rested her head on his shoulder but didn't say anything. "Couldn't you sleep poppet?" he asked in a whisper. She shook her head in response. "Don't worry, I couldn't either." He reassured her. Christina looked at her father properly and he gave her a look of sympathy. They stayed still for a while just looking into each other's matching blue eyes. Finally Gerard kissed his daughter's forehead "We need to leave for the funeral. So I'll let you to get dressed then you come down for breakfast when you're ready." With another kiss to her forehead he left the room.

Christina opened her wardrobe and searched her outfits. She brought out a black dress she had bought a year ago. The skirt was knee length and the sleeves cane town to her elbows. It was the only option to choose from so she hung it on the wardrobe and wet to freshen up. Ten minutes later she was in the dress and was standing in front of the mirror brushing though her hair gently. Setting down her brush she picked up a black headband and set it into her hair. Looking at her image she decided that she looked presentable enough for even a funeral. She ignored make-up because she knew that it would get washed off by the tears that would definitely fall today. Who didn't cry at a funeral?  
Then she quickly turned away from the mirror and let out a sudden broken cry of pain and crouched forward. Christina knew that her Mum wouldn't have wanted her crying like this. But every time she kept thinking of her it was like a rusted dagger being stabbed though her. It was a strong pain that couldn't stay silent within her. Gerard probably couldn't hear her sobs because he didn't come running. Christina wanted him to come and comfort her but she couldn't find her voice to call him. Erik wasn't there because Gerard had gently insisted last night that Christina needed to grieve alone that night. This had been right because Erik had not left her side the moment after she had seen her mother. But after the first night she hadn't even spoken a word to her true love which now added to her pain even more. She may have needed to be alone, but now she wanted comfort, she wanted Erik and her father. They were now both the closest people to her heart and she was the same to them. Erik, because she was his true love, maybe not as strong as the love he had felt for Christine but that didn't matter. He loved her and that was enough. Gerard, because she was his only child and any child to a parent is one of the closest things to their heart.  
Christina stood up straight again and picked up her handkerchief to dry her eyes and blow her nose. She slipped the handkerchief and a spare one into her black handbag. After draping her black scarf round her she grabbed her coat and left her bedroom.

Down in the living room Gerard was sitting in an armchair waiting for Christina. He was already dressed in his black suit and tie. He looked round the room at all the family photos of him, Jeanette and Christina. One of them in their swimsuits at a sunny waterpark, another of them in front of the Universal Studios Globe and the big family landscape which was above the fireplace. Such wonderful memories. He turned his gaze to the other side of the room. On top of the antique bureau was his and Jeanette's wedding photo. She looked so beautiful that day that when he saw her standing at the end of the aisle he though his heart would melt at how beautiful she was. Looking back at the mantelpiece, along it were photos of Christina when she was still a tiny baby.  
He then heard footsteps descending the stairs. When Gerard saw his daughter standing in the doorway he could see she had been crying again. His face fell and he patted his knee "Come here sweetheart" Christina crossed the room and slowly sat down on her father's knee. Gerard wrapped his arms round his daughter and hugged her close. Christina buried her face in his neck a wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Feeling her father's love and care made her feel some-what better than she had been upstairs. All they both had to do now was face the day and say their final goodbye to her.

Later that day Christina and Gerard were sat in a church which was five miles down the road from the opera house. They were sat right at the front, while behind them sat loads of others. Sitting in the other row next to them was Jeanette's family. Unknown to Christina, Meg had come and was standing at the back of the hall with the others because there hadn't been enough seats for everyone to sit down. She felt so heartbroken for her best friend. Mostly because she still had her mother and yet Christina had no mother now to love her. "At least" she thought, she still has her father and me to stand by her side.  
None of the other guests were acknowledging each other, all their attention was on the white coffin at the altar. The coffin had a beautiful bouquet of white roses set on top of it white as snow. A projector was set up and on a screen was a slideshow of photos of Jeanette. Some were the family photos that Gerard had been looking at earlier, some were from before her marriage while she was still young, as a teenager, a school photo and even of her as a baby.  
Everyone sat listening quietly as the vicar spoke a few words and invited a few people up to say a few things.  
While one of Jeanette's old school friends was playing her violin, Christina looked across at Juliette who was in the front on the other row. Her eyes were glistening with tears while she held her small six year old daughter on her lap. Grandma Roslyn was sat next to her holding her hand comfortingly.  
Christina turned her gaze back up to the coffin and imagined her mother laying just as still as Snow White was in her cursed sleep. Except the coffin wasn't made of glass, but of wood and they couldn't see her. It was probably best that no one could. A face as scarred as hers was, was nothing worth putting on display. She blinked a few times trying to block out the memory of her mother's scars. And became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the violin song end or the next few words the vicar spoke.

When Gerard stepped up in front of everyone Christina snapped out of her reverie. Before he spoke he took several deep breaths. "The union between Jean and I was one of the happiest highlights of my life, because if I had never met her I would never have had many years filled with happiness. And even to this moment I still love her so much that no other women could ever take her place in his heart, with only one exception." He looked down at Christina who gave a small smile despite the tears that now filled her eyes. Gerard continued but kept his eyes on Christina as he spoke "The other highlight of my life was the day that our dear Christina came into both our lives. From the day of her birth she has grown and blossomed like a beautiful flower. And now to today she is the most beautiful, brave and talented daughter that any father could have asked for." A tear fell down Gerard's cheek as he said this. Even Christina felt that her own tears were about to fall as her father said all this about her. "Even though my beloved Jean is gone, Christina is the best thing she has left me with and I could not be more grateful than to have such a priceless treasure."  
All eyes in the room were looking at Christina who was looking up at her father with a smile on her face. He smiled too and stepped back down to her and the two of them joined in a tight embrace. All around them some of the guests were now silently sobbing with happiness at his loving words.

Christina kissed her father's wet cheek and gave him a hug before stepping up in front of the microphone. However she didn't look or speak to the mass of people sat in the church. She stared straight ahead at one of the stained glass windows just above the balcony at the back of the church. "Mum, in this world, many people are aware of when their death is approaching especially when they come of age. Some know because they are not well and they feel that they are fading away or they know the deadline. Some choose the date themselves when they are scared, defeated or just depressed and want to put themselves out of their misery. In your case it was not planned or expected. You were cruelly taken from me and Dad without even a goodbye." Christina closed her eyes and looked down for a moment letting her tears spill out. Then she looked up again tearstained but continued to speak.  
"So Mum, I shall now sing you two songs." She took a deep breath and let her voice fill the entire church.

**(Christina)**

**A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in Heaven  
Do you want us to cry?**

**And everywhere the broken-hearted**  
**On every lonely avenue**  
**No-one could reach them**  
**No-one but you**

**One by one**  
**Only the Good die young**  
**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**  
**And life goes on**  
**Without you**

**Another Tricky Situation**  
**I get to drownin' in the Blues**  
**And I find myself thinking**  
**Well - what would you do?**

**Yea! - it was such an operation**  
**Forever paying every due**  
**Hell, you made a sensation**  
**You found a way through - and**

**One by one**  
**Only the Good die young**  
**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**  
**We'll remember**  
**Forever**

Unknown to everyone, Erik was watching. High up on the balcony he watched Christina from a dark corner his eyes full of sympathy as she sang.**  
****  
****And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was it the way it was planned?**

**And so we grace another table**  
**And raise our glasses one more time**  
**There's a face at the window**  
**And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...**

**One by one**  
**Only the Good die young**  
**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**  
**Cryin' for nothing**  
**Cryin' for no-one**  
**No-one but you**

None of the guests clapped or cheered, but Christina had already expected this because funerals are not festive events. Even though you are remembering the happy times of the lost one, no one feels the need to celebrate. Despite this, Christina could easily see that the guests had enjoyed the performance. Christina blinked out two more tears but didn't bother to dry them. Instead she turned round to look at the white coffin. "Goodbye….Mummy" She said though the lump which had grown in her throat. "I…..I love you." She turned back to the microphone.

**(Christina)****  
****Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**  
**And wake up where the clouds are far**  
**Behind me**  
**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**  
**Away above the chimney tops**  
**That's where you'll find me**

**Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly**  
**Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly**  
**Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?**

The day's weather matched the mood of all the guests, sad and miserable. The sky was full of dark clouds blocking the warmth of the sun. A cold breeze blew though the last remaining leaves on the trees that were above the road. And there was a dampness in the air that indicated the approach of a storm. Christina and Gerard walked hand in hand as the funeral procession made its way down the road towards the cemetery. She was also holding a small bunch of beautiful red roses in her other hand.  
After passing though the tall iron gates they all made their way through silent cemetery. Christina looked up and watched a few of the graves they passed. Some were so old that the words on the stones were almost faded. Then there were the newer ones that had shiny letters on polished stones. They passed many beautiful statues that looked like angels and gods with robes and wings. Tears filled Christina's eyes filled with more tears as she noticed a few that had no hands, wings even heads. It was obvious that they had been bashed of by vandals with clubs and bats. She turned her gaze away and walked on holding her father's hand tight.

When coffin was lowered down into the grave a few loved ones stepped forwards to drop flower petals down. Christina handed Gerard two of the roses and he stepped forward. With tears falling down his cheeks he pulled the petals from the roses. "Farewell Jean….I love you" he wept and dropped the petals down into the grave. Christina felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Meg standing beside her. They embraced each other as all friends do when comforting each other. As they broke apart the young blonde gave her friend's shoulder a gentle rub and then let her hand drop. Christina tuned round and slowly approached the grave. The stone was snow white just like the coffin and in silver writing was **_Jeanette Marie De Chagny. _**Just above her name was a photo behind glass of her. It had been taken a few days after they had moved into Paris. She was smiling happily and was standing in front of the rose trellis. Christina removed the petals from another of her roses and looked down sadly into the grave where her mother's body would forever lay. "Farewell Mummy" A sob broke from her chest "I will never forget you….and….." She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. A cold breeze froze the tears on her cheeks making her shiver. "I'll never stop loving you." She let the red petals fall. She had one last look at the coffin then finally turned away.

Ten minutes later Christina still had her back turned. She hadn't wanted to watch as they filled in the grave. After what felt like a decade she opened her eyes and the first thing her eyes saw was a name. **_Daaé_**. Yes it was definitely Daaé. It was on a stone coffin under a stone archway behind a double iron gate. On the top of the arch was a massive stone cross that was big enough to be the size of the cross that Jesus had been crucified on. And both the cross and the arch was partly covered in green ivy which indicated it was old. Christina stepped closer and saw that below the name Daaé was two years. **_1821-1872_**. It took Christina a second to realize who's tomb this must be. Christine Daaé's Father, Gustave Daaé. Curiously she looked at the three graves to her right and she blinked in surprise. The grave on the left had **Christine Vicomtesse de Chagny, 1854-1917**. Heart pounding, Christina slowly approached the grave. It was her, of the women that Erik had deeply loved. Her great-great grandmother that she now genetically resembled. Below Christine's name was black and white photo and below that the words: **"Beloved Wife and Mother"**. Eyes still wet with tears Christina looked at the photo, according to the dates Christine had died at the age of sixty three. Even though the photo of Christine was probably from when she was middle-aged, Christina could still see the resemblance they shared between them, and from what she remembered from the dreams. Still with her dark curls and her beautiful brown eyes, she was still so breathtakingly beautiful.  
Christina looked at the two other graves next to Christine's. They said Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny and Gustave de Chagny. The photo of Raoul was just as she had expected, he looked more aged than Christine, but then again he had lived longer as Erik had told her. She recognized Gustave de Chagny's photo because her father had shown a few photos of his grandfather many times as she grew up. Christina glanced behind her where they were still covering her mother then looked at Christine's face in the photo. "Chris…tine" She sobbed closing her eyes and her head bowing down.

By now the funeral guests had all gone except for a few who were standing by the cemetery gates, Gerard was among them. He had decided to let Christina follow when she wanted to because he knew she needed her time to mourn alone. Too be so young and to lose her mother, something that every child fears. "She's only nineteen years old" Gerard thought to himself sadly.  
Christina was still standing where she was, looking at the graves of her ancestors. She was so trapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rumble of thunder in the air or even the approaching footsteps her. "Oh Christine." She turned round to see Erik standing behind her. He was wearing his usual tux with his cloak, and his fedora on his head. Despite her heartache Christina said in a tight voice "What are you doing here? You said you were scared of the outside world." Erik came closer and put his arm round her "Your feelings worry me more than the outside world. If you're hurt than so am I." Christina closed her eyes and rested her head against Erik's shoulder as his hand rubbed her arm comfortingly. They both looked at the graves together. "It's been so long since I came to see her" Erik sighed. Which is another reason why I came." Christina looked at him but didn't answer, instead she handed Erik the last of the roses she was still holding. And as she watched, Erik took the red roses and knelt down to place them on Christine's grave. She slowly turned away from Erik and walked back over to her mother's white grave. She didn't want to intrude on Erik's moment with the spirit his past lover. She could hear him whispering a few things but she didn't seem hear him clearly. The wind was blowing the branches of the trees but she didn't feel its chill on her skin. Still thinking of her mother's body buried deep below her feet she let her head drop in sadness. And she did not even feel the wet drops of rain than not fell on her. Ignoring everything she dropped to her knees but no tears came.  
Hearing the thump behind him and feeling the rain, Erik whirled round and saw his poor Christina had dropped to the ground and was ignoring the rain that was now falling on her. "Christina!" He exclaimed. He got to his feet and quickly went to her side. "Christina" he repeated gently putting his hands on her upper arms. She knew she couldn't sit there forever so she got to her feet. Erik wrapped his cloak round her trying to keep her dry and warm. "I know you're sad Mon ange, but you'll catch your death if you stay out in this weather. You can come back here any time you wish, but I think you should go and find your father." Christina stepped back and nodded "Ok" Erik kissed her cheek then gently whispered "I'll come and see you later, I promise." Christina turned and headed through the falling rain towards the direction of the cemetery gates without looking back.

She was soaked to the skin by the time she reached the gates. Her father was still there now holding an umbrella above his head. "Christina!" he cried and came hurrying toward her. With one hand he shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it round her as best he could. It was now that Christina's sense of feel returned and the cold bit at her skin through her dress making her shiver. "Come on sweetie, let's get you home." He wrapped his arm round her and led her to the car that was parked down the road. When she was sat down in the front seat she continued to shiver. Gerard started the car and turned on the heater. Despite the warm air, Christina was still shivering. "You need a hot shower when we get back." He said. Unable to speak though her rattling teeth and tight throat, she only nodded.

When they got back home Christina went straight up to her room and into her bathroom to have a shower. The warm water made her feel better on the outside. But she was still deeply wounded on the inside. After she was dried she put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweater. She rubbed her wet hair with the towel till it didn't drip anymore but wasn't bothered to dry it so just tied it back into a plait. She threw the towel back into the bathroom and stood still in the middle of her bedroom. She had gotten through the funeral and the burial but what was there for her to do now. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something but still her mind was full of the memory of her mother's pale corpse. Heart pounding and her head acing, she collapsed onto her bed and curled into a ball trying to hold herself together and prevent herself from falling to pieces.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

_Hey Guys!_  
_Sorry for another big gap but I had so much going on._  
_I had an **Amazing **trip to London earlier this month. I went watch Phantom of the Opera which I had had planned for weeks. I had a great seat but the understudies were performing that day so I didn't see the people I knew. Then unexpectedly I went back again two days later getting a last minute ticket for a full house. Everyone in the cast I knew except the leading the lady were back and the show was just as Incredible as it always has been whenever I've seen it. And they were just as amazed to see me afterwards._

_A very sad chapter but then again all stories have their sad moments. But at least Christina is not alone, she still has others who love her.  
__Don't forget to keep giving me your reviews._

_**Review Responses**_

_**PhantomFan01 ****–** I like how you shared your autistic condition with me because I know what autistic people are like, from working so close to autistic kids who went to my school. I too hope that my Erik is out there somewhere waiting for me. I know it's a dream but I always believe that some dreams can be real. So I will just keep looking until I, or he finds me. And I hope you will find yours._

_** Kathleen Carman.75** \- Yes there is going to be so much more. It's just that sometimes I can't write a whole 4000 word chapter in one go. But I always keep my mind set on my work and how to continue the next chapter._

**The Songs in this Chapter Were**

No-One, but You (Only the good die young)** \- We Will Rock You****  
**  
Over The Rainbow** \- The Wizard Of Oz**


	9. Chapter 29 - Man To Man

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Man to Man**

**Author's POV  
**It had been two weeks since the funeral, but since then things hadn't returned to normal. Christina had still not recovered from her loss. Her blue eyes that once held sparks of joy and happiness were now full of silent suffering and despair. She didn't seem to see anything anymore because her eyes never left the space in front of her. The only movement she made was a small blink or twitch every now and then.  
Right now she was laid on her side in the middle of her bed with her head not far from the end. Erik was sat on the edge of the bed right next to her head. His hand was gently stroking her hair and his expression was full of sadness and pity.  
The two long weeks that had past had been the saddest for Christina. From the moment she had seen her mother's scarred lifeless face, she had fallen into a deep pit of sadness that she couldn't climb out of. She had stayed on her bed nearly all the time, only getting up to visit the loo, or to just turn over or stretch her limbs. The only time she had left the house was to attend the funeral, but since then she had not left her bedroom.

Erik gently ran his fingers though her hair which had become slightly wispy from her lying down and turning over on the bed a lot. She didn't even flinch from his touch, almost like she couldn't feel it at all. "Christina?" he said softly but she made no response even to his voice. Erik's masked face drooped and he stared at his feet. He wanted so much to hear her voice again but she hadn't spoken a word since the day of the funeral, the only responses she had given was nodding or shaking her head. Erik felt as if he was falling back into the cage loneliness he had suffered for the many years since before Christina had come into his life, the same life before he had met Christine Daaé and then after she had died. Despite the fact that Christina was right there beside him and alive it wasn't the same as it had been before. Her happiness and spirit seemed to have died with her mother leaving her lifeless and empty. The need Erik felt to hear her voice, it was like the desperate hunger for food that a starving pauper would feel. He didn't want to beg her to speak because he knew how much she was still suffering and it may hurt her even more. She still needed time to recover, but to Erik time was torture and he had had so much of it.

Erik had been welcome in the house. Gerard didn't mind because from the day he had first met Erik he had seen that Erik was a man who cared for his daughter. And if there was anything his daughter needed right now, it was someone who could care for her more than he was capable of right now. Because he too was suffering from the loss of his wife and he wasn't able to find the energy he usually had. He occasionally came into Christina's room to see her but it was always the same, she would be laying on her bed doing absolutely nothing. Gerard had tried his best to keep the house organized but in the middle of any job he'd attempted, he found himself frozen and unable continue on. So now he would just sit down in the lounge or up in his room staring at the world outside the window turn from light to dark.  
Gerard had not yet questioned Erik about his mask which to Erik was a relief, but he knew that sooner or later the moment would come. He had been preparing himself for what he would say when Gerard finally did ask. He had also been debating whether he would risk removing the mask and reveal his deformed face to Gerard. But his fear would catch up with him and Erik withdrew the idea. He didn't know Gerard well, Christina had only told Erik what her mother had thought about him. The last hope Erik had was that Christina would recover very soon. Then she could explain everything properly to her father and remove that burden from Erik's shoulders.

Erik occasionally went back to the theatre to find out what was happening with the Wicked rehearsals. He would hide high above in the fly tower and stare down through the mass of ropes at the stage below. He found out that they had made changes in the rehearsal plans. Because they were missing their leading lady they had to rehearse all the scenes and songs which didn't involve Elphaba.  
Everyone was trying their best to rehearse but the absence of Christina seemed to be affecting everyone, even the crew. The mood was always gloomy and melancholy like a funeral home. The only one who was feeling completely normal was Rosetta. She didn't seem to care about the fact that Christina had lost her mother. She would often say things to herself like "The nerve of spoilt kids" or "If the little twerp wanted the part so much, she would be here rehearsing. Not lazing about at home." Every time Erik heard these comments he wanted so badly to release a backdrop and make a land on her, just like he had done to Carlotta all those years ago. But he couldn't let his presence be known. Rosetta was also annoyed by the affected mood of all the cast and crew. Whenever Monsieur's Pascal and Jean-Andre weren't around she would rudely scold everyone to stop moping around and to concentrate. When Meg was present she would snap back "You shut up Singnora! You're not the director, so we don't take orders from you." Erik was proud that Meg was being brave and standing up to everyone. But it sadly didn't change the moods and everyone would remain miserable missing Christina and feeling sorry for her.

Erik also spied on Pascal and Jean-Andre's office to see if they were contemplating of taking her out of the cast due to her absence. But from what he had heard the other day, they were not planning on doing such a thing. Both men were also very downcast by their new star's absence.  
"Still no word from Christina?" Jean-Andre asked. "No, still nothing I'm afraid." Jean-Andre sank down at his desk leaning back in his chair "Poor girl, she had only just received good news from us, then she returns home and receives heart breaking news." Pascal came over to join him and leaned against the desk. "So young and to loose one's mother." Both men had been silent for a while then Jean-Andre had asked. "What are we going to do about the rehearsals?" Pascal turned to face his colleague and replied "We should give her time, I mean if we re-cast the part she may become even more downhearted and from being though so much…." Jean-Andre nodded and got to his feet "Yeah I agree, we'll give her time and let her come back when she wishes."  
Erik was so relieved that they weren't planning on taking her out and hoped Christina could return soon. The sooner she did, the sooner everyone's mood would return to normal, the show would go on and best of all, he would hear her sing again.

But Christina still seemed far from recovering. Erik felt that he couldn't just sit there next to her, on her bed doing nothing. Because it was doing no good for her. She looked awful from not washing properly and seemed to have become skinner from not eating enough. Erik felt that it was time to take a stand and try to rekindle her spirit. He stood up, went down slowly to the kitchen. He opened a tin of vegetable soup and heated it over the hob, then he gently poured it into a big mug. When Erik returned to her room she still hadn't moved. He offered her the mug "Christina? I've brought you some soup." She made no response. Erik sighed and placed the mug on the side board. He put one knee on the bed and gently took hold of her shoulders. "Christina, you have to eat something. You can't just starve yourself like this. And anyway it might help you. I've always found that a warm mug of something makes me feel a bit better if I'm feeling miserable." Christina didn't say anything but she sat up properly in the middle of her bed. Erik picked up the mug again and handed it to her. She took a sip and a small smile melted across her face like a slow spring thaw. She drank down the rest of the soup chewing slowly on the vegetables. After she handed Erik the empty mug she leaned back against the back of the bed relaxing. Erik saw that she looked somewhat better, there was a bit of colour back in her cheeks. But he decided that she badly needed to freshen up and have her hair washed.

So he made a quick trip downstairs to put the mug in the kitchen sink then back upstairs into her bathroom. He knew that she would just stand still if he made her get into the shower, so he went to run a bubble-bath. The bath itself was one of those tubs which had gold claw-like feet like a lion. He selected a bubble bath and poured it into the water. Once the bath was run Erik went back into the bedroom. Christina was still leaning up against the back of her bed but this time she looked at Erik when he entered. "I've run you a bubble bath Mon ange, come on through." Christina hesitated a few seconds then she carefully stepped down from the bed and padded slowly into the bathroom.  
Erik turned around and removed his suit jacket then hanged it on the back of the door while she stripped off her clothes. When he heard her lowering herself into the water he went and sat down on a stool behind her. She sunk down into the water completely then came up again dripping wet. Soap suds glistened on her wet skin and her hair looked longer now that the curly waves were weighed down straight by the water. Erik rolled up his shirt sleeves, picked up a lavender scented shampoo and squirted a little into his palm and began to massage it into her hair.  
He decided to sing her a song to help her relax. Also to try and help her forget about all her pained memories of the past two weeks for a moment.

**(Erik)  
****Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart**

Christina sighed in contentment at his words and the soft pressure of his hands on her temple.

**If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I**

The warm water and the massaging touch of Erik's hands, along with all the sleepless nights she had, Christina was now for the first time in ages starting to feel sleepy.

**Souls in the wind**  
**Must learn how to bend**  
**Seek out a star**  
**Hold on to the end**  
**Valley, mountain**  
**There is a fountain**  
**Washes our tears all away**  
**Words are swaying**  
**Someone is praying**  
**Please let us come home to stay**

She gave a soft relaxed moan and relaxed further against Erik's firm hands. She was sure that soon she would be falling asleep in the steaming warm water and at the hands of her angel.

**If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I**

Erik didn't know how long he had massaged her temple but it felt so nice that he didn't want to stop.

**When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone**

By now the shampoo had frothed throughout all her hair, he picked up a plastic jug and ran some clean water into it from the tap. She leaned her head back and he poured the water over her hair protecting her eyes with his other palm.

**If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I**

When her hair was rinsed out she was almost fast asleep. "Angel, you can't sleep in here. Once we're finished and you're dry then you may go back to bed and sleep. Christine blinked sleepily but she complied. Erik helped her wrap her hair up in a towel. Then he scrubbed her all over with a sponge and some soap. Her skin was so soft beneath his palm that it felt like complete ecstasy was running up his arm and into his heart. Most of her front was covered by the bubbles but Erik could not help but realize that this was the first time he had seen Christina this naked. It did not make him feel uncomfortable as he had expected. But it reminded him strongly of when he had sang his opera **"Don Juan Triumphant"** with Christine all those years ago. On that night he had seen more of her skin from the dress she had worn. He closed his eyes and remembered when he had caressed her rose petal skin, and felt her soft curls on his cheek as he had held her close to him. Oh, it had felt so wonderful, he had believed in that moment that Christine could have been his. His eyes snapped open when the painful memory of his mask being ripped off by her own hand came into his mind. Erik poured water over her to rinse the soap off then went to get her a fresh towel from the radiator. He laid it on the stool and picked up his suit jacket. "I'll leave you to get dry" and with that he went back into the bedroom. He threw his jacket on the small sofa and looked out the window. The late evening was dark and the streets seemed deserted by now, lights were on in all the windows of the houses and buildings. Erik closed the curtains and waited till Christina came out.

When she did, she was changed into a pair of clean pyjamas and she had done her hair into a plait down her back. Erik smiled and held his hand out. Christina looked into his eyes showing no emotion on her blank face. But she showed no hesitation as she stepped forward and took his hand. When she was right up in front of him Erik took her other hand looking down into her tormented eyes. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Erik saw this as an improvement from a few hours ago where she wouldn't have moved at her on free will. He knew that she needed him to help her, now more than anything because she couldn't stay in this depression forever. She needed to get her life back, even if it would be without her mother. But she would still have him and her father there for her.

Erik led her to the bed and pulled the covers back for her. She climbed in and Erik tucked her in like a child and kissed her forehead "Sleep well, Mon amour" he said smiling. But just as he turned to go Christina caught hold of his hand and gripped tight not letting him take another step forward. Erik turned back to face her and there was no denying the desperate plea in her eyes. She didn't want him to leave her alone, it was quite obvious. Erik smiled again "Ok angel, I won't leave you tonight. Please let go of my hand so I can change out of my suit." Her expression relaxed and she rested back on her pillows releasing his hand. In no time at all Erik had changed into a pair of pyjamas that Gerard had lent him. Long navy pants and a black loose T-Shirt. Erik preferred these more than the shirt and trousers he usually slept in because they were more comfortable and softer against his skin. But he kept his mask and wig on because he wanted to wait until Gerard had gone to bed, then there would be no risk of him seeing Erik's deformity.  
Erik placed his folded suit on the sofa, went round to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside Christina. He leaned up on his right elbow with his head in his hand looking down at her, and she remained on her back looking up at him. Erik reached down and stroked her cheek with his left hand. Despite wanting stay awake and watch her all night Erik could feel sleepiness creep into his eyes and the lids growing heavier. He shut his eyes to try and help them a bit. Then he heard something which he never thought he would ever hear again "Is…this…how you felt when….?" His eyes snapped open and any trace of sleep faded away. Christina's sweet voice like a gentle bell filled his ears. In all the weeks he never though he would hear that beautiful voice again. He contemplated her question and realized what she meant **_"Is this how you felt when Christine died?" _**Erik's hand crept up and rubbed the top of her head. "Yes, in some way, this is exactly how I felt. Lost, broken, incomplete and alone so alone. Without the only light in my life. The only one who had ever shown me real…human…love?" She placed her hand on his unmasked cheek. "Erik…don't leave me." She begged. Erik held her close in his arms "Christina my love, I promise. I will **never ever** leave you."

**(Erik)  
****I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

**Don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you, baby**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream would never do**  
**I'd still miss you, baby**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

"Oh Erik" She sighed, her hand on his chest. Erik rubbed her back and continued to sing gently.  
**  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

**I don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you, baby**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream would never do**  
**I'd still miss you, baby**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Once again just like she had been in the bath. Christina began to fall asleep from Erik's singing.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**

**I just wanna hold you close**  
**I feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Don't wanna close my eyes**  
**Don't wanna fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you, baby**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing  
**  
Christina was by now completely at ease and seemed ready to drop off, when suddenly there was a blinding flash behind the closed curtains. And a second later, an ear-splitting crash of thunder filled the air. Christina screamed and jerked upwards. Erik sat up quickly and caught her in his arms. "Shh Christina, Shh" he said and gently eased her back down onto the pillows. There was another flash of lightning and Christina buried herself in Erik's chest holding him tight. Thunderstorms had always frightened her even as a child. Whenever one occurred during the night she would have ran to her parent's room and climbed into bed with them knowing she would feel safer.  
Thunderstorms had bothered Erik in the beginning when he was a helpless infant. However when he travelled with the freak show in the cage they went through many storms on the road and somehow Erik had got over it. So now, thunderstorms didn't bother him at all.

Erik kept his hold on Christina and feeling so sorry for her as she clung to him tightly. Every time the thunder rumbled she would whimper and squeeze him tighter. Erik counted between each lightning flash and thunder bang to estimate how close the thunderstorm was. For about ten minutes it was quite close and the bangs were very loud. But soon Erik was counting higher and the rumbles of thunder began to fade away into the distance. "Christina love?" he whispered. "The storm is going away now, please try and relax." Christina tried to but even the faint rumbles of thunder still made her tremble. Erik leaned down and kissed her hair. He stayed leaning forward and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. This seemed to make her relax more and her breathing became more even. She turned over so that now her back was right up against Erik. He continued to breathe against her hair and kept his arm wrapped round her. He smiled to himself as he was sure that she was finally falling asleep.

Erik didn't go to sleep himself, he stayed awake to make sure she slept well. Since he knew that she hadn't slept well since her mother's death. Making sure she slept well through the night was something he was prepared to do. Despite the fact that he would probably get sleepy the next day, he didn't care. It must have been half an hour later that Erik heard footsteps coming up the stairs. And soon Gerard quietly pushed the door open. Erik looked up at him "Is she asleep?" he whispered. Erik nodded in reply and looked back down at her. He expected Gerard to leave but to his surprise he entered the room and sat himself down on Christina's sofa. "Erik I know that now isn't a good time, but I need to ask you something that I've been wanting to know since….well you know…that day." He said all this in a gentle whispers so as not to wake Christina. Erik was guessing what is was that Gerard was going to ask him. But he may have been wrong. "What do you want to know?" he asked in an equally gentle whisper. Gerard took his time then he finally said, still whispering. "What is your relationship with my daughter? When she first brought you here I was guessing that you were her singing teacher or something. But over the last two weeks and even now I have noticed that you seem to be something more than just a teacher to her. I mean what teacher would be lying in bed with his student in the way that you are now?" Erik was relieved that Gerard didn't sound angry. But all the same he knew that now was the time to tell him of his true feelings towards Christina. The trouble was that he would have to tell it in a way that it would still be the truth, but it wouldn't reveal his true identity as the Phantom. Erik took a deep breath and said very gently.

"My relationship with her is more wonderful than I can ever describe. You are right about me being more than a teacher to her, and she is more than a student. But in truth, ever since we first met I didn't look at her as a girl who needed coaching on her singing. I looked at her and saw a women I once loved with all my heart. A women who had been the only light in my dark, lonely life." Gerard stared at Erik in surprise and wonderment. "Who was this women?" he asked. Erik looked at the closed curtains and through a small gap he saw a single star. "One of the best singers the opera house had ever knew. She had the voice of an angel. And with my help she became a star and shone so bright." Erik kept his eyes fixed on the star as he said this, remembering how brightly Christine had shone in her debut all those years ago. "What happened to her?" Gerard asked. Erik's eyes dropped and he said in a drowned whisper "She died"  
There was a long silence. Erik was the one who broke it "For many years I remained alone with no loved ones or anyone who cared. Then on the day you both came to the opera, I saw Christina when she sang and in that shining moment she reminded me so much of the women I loved. Christina had both "her" beauty and more wondrously "her" voice. And that is where it all began. I offered to give her lessons which she accepted. Over the time we got to know each other we formed something even stronger than friendship. And I found that I had another chance of happiness. Christina is everything that I wished "She" could have been. And what has made it even more wonderful is that she still loves me even after I told her about my past and that shattered relationship." Erik looked back down at Christina who was breathing softly in her sleep "And now whatever happens, I will never ever leave her." He spoke each word with such earnestness that no one would have doubted he'd spoken true.  
Erik fixed his eyes on Gerard and both men seemed frozen in place. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "Well" Said Gerard "It's lovely to know that my daughter will always have someone else watching over her." Erik nodded.

"Erik, there's something else that I don't understand." Erik met his eyes once again "What's that?" Gerard straightened up in his seat. "Why are you always wearing that mask, whenever I see you? There hasn't been a moment that I've seen you remove it." Erik's stomach went tight. "Here it is" he thought "Now he wants to know, oh god, what do I do now?!" Gerard contemplated Erik's moment of silence for a sign that there was a big meaning to the answer. Maybe something he didn't want to discuss. "Don't worry Erik. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything I'm just confused. I mean how many men you see walking around wearing masks that cover half their face?" Erik's stomach loosened at hearing Gerard's soothing words, however Erik knew that he still wanted to know the truth. "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine with me. We can put that question on hold if you wish, Erik." Erik took a few deep breaths then replied very quietly "Yes. I feel that would be wise, Monsieur."

Gerard then yawned and got to his feet "I'm going to bed now, good night Erik." He said walking out the door. "Good night, Gerard" Erik whispered. Once the door was closed Erik removed his mask and wig and placed them on the sideboard. Then he leaned down to kiss Christina's cheek. "Night love." And he settled himself down next to her his arm still wrapped around her.

Unknown to both Erik and Gerard, Christina had heard everything they'd said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi Guys!

I'm so sorry for the massive gap. The reason for this is because I've been so busy with this temporary job, and I haven't had the time to sit down and write a lot. But whenever I did have the time I have been working hard on this.

Next week I'm off once again to see the show in London. I'm Really EXCITED because there is a legend performing as The Phantom at the moment, John Owen-Jones! I hope that I will get to meet him afterwards, fingers crossed.  
Don't forget guys PLEASE leave me your reviews on the chapter, I hope they're good.

**Review Responses **

**PhantomFan01 - **I still can't believe that the previous chapter was strong enough to bring tears to your eyes. I guess it was better than I thought. And thank you for your compliments.

**Kathleen. carman.75 **\- _"Simply beautiful"_ May only be two words but they're better than no review at all. Thank you so much.

**grandma paula – **I'm sorry that you find the music words boring but it's the way like to write my stories. Even if you don't recognize them I always say what songs they were after every author note. It's lovely to know that these chapters give you a nice feeling inside, because that is the main point about stories, to make you feel good.

**JJAndrews** – Great to know that you're enjoying this story. I can't promise to be quick with every chapter. But I can promise not to forget about it.

**Child of Music and Dreams** – I like _"Over the Rainbow"_ as well. I feel it's a song that can always touch someone's heart.

**The Songs In This Chapter Were**

If We Hold on Together - **Diana Ross**

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - **Aerosmith**


	10. Chapter 30 - The Little Prodigy

**Chapter Thirty – The Little Prodigy**

**Christina's POV  
**Despite the thunderstorm and the conversation between Dad and Erik, I slept much better than I had in ages. The main reason was because Erik had been there, and I felt completely protected in his arms. As if he could keep away any harm from reaching me while I slept.  
Also because the talk and treatment he had given me last night, it had seemed to knock some sense back into me. Yes I was still broken from my loss, but I could now see reason for me to go on living my life.  
When I opened my still sleepy eyes I saw Erik sitting on the edge of my bed smiling down at me. "Morning" he whispered soaking my hair. "Morning" I yawned. "You look like you want to sleep a bit more." I nodded still blinking my sleepy eyes. "Go back to sleep then love. You can get up when you want to." I nodded again and settled on my pillow. I felt Erik give me a kiss on my cheek then he got up from where he was sat. I dropped off again very quickly and settled into a dreamless sleep.

I had no idea how long I slept, but when I awoke again Erik wasn't there. The light was very bright on the other side of the curtains. I stretched my arms and looked at my clock. It said quarter past twelve. Jesus, I had slept for all the morning. I expect I had been awake until very late last night from both the storm and listening to the conversation. I sat up quickly and swung my legs out of the bed.  
When I got downstairs I found Dad and Erik sipping mugs of tea in the kitchen. When Dad saw me he gave me a big welcoming smile "Sweetheart! Erik and I were wondering how much longer you were going to be sleeping." I gave my eyes a rub "Well I guess it's because I haven't slept much lately." Dad nodded and came over to give me a quick hug. "I'm just going to get a few bits from the shop. I won't be long." I shook my head "No Dad, don't rush. You can take all the time you want." He smiled and gave my head a kiss. "You're an angel sweetheart." And with that he left the kitchen. "He's right you know." Erik said from behind me. I turned round to face him. "What about?" Erik put his mug down and came over to me. "You being an angel." Now I smiled and gave him a hug, he held me tight. I knew that he had missed our close contact from the weeks I had been trapped in the pit of sadness. And I had missed it too.  
After Erik served me some brunch and I was changed, I spent the afternoon doing some housework which Erik lent me hand with. When evening came Erik cooked us a lovely dinner which all three of us ate together. As I was helping Dad put the dishes in the dishwasher he complemented Erik of his cooking which was nice. He then offered to get Erik a beer but Erik politely refused. I smiled to myself at this.

While Dad got himself a beer and went to watch some TV. I took Erik in the hall. "Erik, if you want to you can go back and sleep in your home tonight." This seemed to take him by surprise. "Christina…" he began to say but I stopped him. "No Erik, I know that you want to stay with me. But I just need some time alone to think things over. You can come straight back in the morning. Okay?" Erik thought about it for a few seconds then he said "Very well." He placed his palm on my cheek. "You sleep well." I nodded and stepped forward to hug him. He held me close and I whispered against his shirt. "Je t'aime, Mon amour" Erik gave me a big kiss on my head and I watched him as he went through the door. Type text or a website address or translate a document.

After Erik had gone I began to head up the stairs but my Dad's voice stopped me. "Christina wait a sec!" I came back down and stood in the lounge doorway. "Yeah, Dad?" He switched the TV off and patted the space next to him on the sofa. "Can you come here sweetheart, there's something I want to ask you." I came and sat next to him. "What is it Dad?" He sat up and said "There's something I've been confused about since I met Erik on…that day." This was starting to sound like the conversation Dad had had with Erik last night. "What is it?" I asked him again. "I had a talk with Erik last night and there was something he seemed reluctant to tell me." I nodded, understanding where this was leading to. "I know Dad, I heard you two talking last night." This seem to take him by surprise. "At the end you asked Erik why he always wears that mask." Still looking surprised he nodded. "Yes, do you know why he always wears it?" I turned my eyes away from his and stared down at the carpet. "Yes, I do." "Christina, why are you reluctant to tell me as well? Is it really serious?" he sounded more confused than he was last night.  
I knew that sooner or later I would have this question from Dad. So I guess you could call this the moment of truth. But this wasn't going to be easy. If I told him, would Dad not approve of me being in love with a man who had half a deformed face? Then would he forbid me to ever see him again? No, of course he would never do that. Especially after seeing how comforting Erik was to me in my bed last night. Still, Dad's reaction was still unknown. I decided to try something else first. To make him see that Erik was no danger despite how he looked.

"Dad" I began, and turned back round to look at him. "Before I tell you, I need to ask you something first." He sat up straight on the sofa "Alright, shoot" I cleared my throat. If his answer was positive than this might work. "When you look at Erik, What do you see him as?" A small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth. "Well it's quite obvious what I can see. I can see a good, loyal, loving man who has remained at your side and cared for both you and me since all this happened. Honestly I can't think of anyone else who could have more supportive than him. And what makes me even happier is the love and devotion he has for you. And I can tell that you feel the same way about him, sweetheart." I relaxed a bit. Dad's answer had been even better than I hoped for. He was certainly not intimidated by Erik in any way and could see the good side of him completely. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought but there was still the risk of what his reaction would be.  
Gathering my courage I began. "I'm glad that you think that Dad, because you are absolutely right. He does love me in the way that you say. He loves me so much that he would commit murder for me." Instantly I held my hands up to stop Dad from worrying. "But I doubt that will ever really happen, the murder I mean." Dad didn't look panicked so I continued. "However I feel that I love him more than he loves me." We both let out a soft chuckle. "Erik is a good man Dad, you've seen so yourself. But the thing is, if he were like other men he would be one of the most famous man of our time for his talent and great genius." Dad's past delight had changed to a mask of confusion again. "What do you mean, like other men?" My gaze went down to my feet. "There is a big reason Dad. Why he hides from the world, and why his genius and talent has never been acknowledged by anyone." I could feel tears coming as I thought of Erik's past of loneliness. "Sweetheart? Is this because of what's under his mask?" I shut my eyes, thankfully no tears fell and nodded slowly.

Dad's hand came to rest on my back. "Christina, what's wrong?" his voice sounded very concerned. I kept my eyes closed as I spoke. "Oh Daddy, it's more sad then you can imagine. What lays under Erik's mask is more unfortunate than any burn or scar you have ever seen." I quickly got up from the sofa and stood in front of the mantelpiece with a tight feeling in my chest. "Dad if I am to tell you then you must swear to me that you will never tell anyone else. I….told mum on her last day and she understood all that I said, and I am hoping that you will too." I heard the sound of Dad standing up from the sofa. "Christina De Chagny, on my life I swear that I will not tell a soul." The tightness in my chest relaxed and I took several deep breaths and said "The right half of Erik's face was badly deformed when he was born. I and even Erik has never known how it happened but there it is." I turned back round to face him. "What lay beneath his mask was a mystery to me ever since we had first met. It was the night of my debut that I first his face. At first he was reluctant to show me, fearing it would cause me to run away screaming. But I told him that after all he had given me I did not care how he may have looked. To me he would still be the Angel that had helped me triumph on that stage." I held my hands to my heart and smiled blissfully. "That was also the night that we both confessed our love. Oh it was so wonderful." Suddenly just like the other times I found myself singing lyrics that I had never heard before.

**(Christina)  
****His voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound  
In that night there was music in my mind  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before**

My eyes were suddenly fixed, staring out the window into the far distance as if by some hypnotic magic.

**Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes  
that both threaten and adore**

"Christina? Christina!" Dad's voice snapped out of the long trance. "What? Sorry! What did you say?" I blurted out as my senses came back into focus. I was then aware that Dad was standing there in front of me his hands gently gripping my shoulders, his eyes once again filled with worry and puzzlement. "Sweetheart, when you sang just then you seemed so far away and unreachable." I dropped my gaze down to my feet "Oh Dad, I was. I felt like I was being carried up to the stars by an Angel" Dad wrapped his arms round me and held me close. I gripped him tight like a little girl. "Christina, this all sounds lovely. The love that you and Erik share." I buried my face in his chest "It is Dad, it's more lovely than I could describe to you." He kissed the top of my head and stepped back gently holding the tops of my arms. "And don't you worry about me ever asking about his mask again. I can now see Erik for what man he really is and that's all I need to know." I smiled and wrapped my arms round his neck "Thank you Dad." He hugged me back around my waist. Inside I could almost feel that Mum was smiling down at us from wherever she was.  
When we broke apart I said "I'm going to turn in early Dad." He nodded and we gave each other a kiss. When I was upstairs and changed into my pyjamas I climbed into bed and lay back against the soft pillows with my eyes open. My thoughts suddenly went back to Erik. What would he think now that I'd told dad about his face. I did not know, but I hoped that when I told him he wouldn't panic. I shut my eyes and dropped off to sleep almost immediately.

That night I had a nightmare. I was walking barefoot through what looked like a freak circus. There were so many strange looking people. A straw haired women with very long fingernails that ran down to the floor. A wispy haired man who had only one eye right in the middle of his forehead. A bald plump man who was tattooed from head to toe. And a tiny man who looked like a goblin with a sharp nose and chin with eyes as small as marbles. Luckily none of this people seemed to notice me and I walked by.

Straight ahead of me was the entrance to another tent. Stepping inside, I saw in the centre of the room a cage on wheels, the same sort that circuses used to cage their animals. Clutching my cold hands together I slowly stepped towards the cage. In the dim light I could see that inside was something laid on its side and fast asleep. I stopped when I noticed the massive banner that hung above the cage. In blood red scary letters it said "The Devil's Child." My heart almost jammed as I remembered the story Erik had told me of his past. That he had been kept in a cage at a freak circus and named "The Devil's Child". I had to be having another dream of the past but this time one of Erik's miserable and lonely child hood. Heart pounding in fear I hurried forward on the cold stone floor up to the cage and grabbed hold of the bars. There sure enough laying on top of a small pile of straw was a little boy. His pale skin was dirty and was stretched tight over his bones like the skin on a drum. He wore only a pair of filthy trousers that were cut off his skinny ankles and over his head was a matted sack. This poor boy had to be Erik there was no other explanation. I reached though the bars towards him but he was just out of reach. Gripping the iron bars I gently called "Erik, Erik wake up!" But the small form didn't move, he just slept on.  
But then through a big hole in the top tent, a moonbeam shone through right onto the sack on Erik's head. The boy stirred then slowly sat up. I stifled a gasp when I saw Erik's skinny form. He looked so underfed that you could see the bones of his ribcage across his chest. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. He sat in the middle of the cage and crossed his small legs. Then slowly he reached up and lifted the sack so that the moonlight was shining on his face. I looked upon Erik's twisted face. It was even more heart-breaking to see it from when he was a child all those years ago.  
Little Erik stared up at the moon with innocent eyes and began to sing. His high sweet voice filled my ears.

**(Erik)  
****Where is love?  
Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree  
That I've been dreaming of?  
Where is she?  
Who I close my eyes to see?  
Will I ever know the sweet hello  
That's meant for only me?  
Who can say where she may hide?  
Must I travel far and wide?  
Til I am beside the someone who  
I can mean something to  
Where?  
Where is love?**

He crawled over to the edge of the cage and took hold of the bars staring up at the moon.

**Every night I kneel and pray  
****Let tomorrow be the day  
when I see the face of someone who  
****I can mean something to!  
Where?  
Where is love?**

**Who can say where...she may hide?  
Must I travel...far and wide?  
Til I am...beside the someone who  
I can mean...something to  
Where?  
Where is love?**

By now little Erik was crying silently, his small tears glistened in the moonlight. My own tears had escaped and were now dripping down my face like raindrops on a window. "Oh Erik" I wept. Suddenly from behind I heard the sound of loud clomping footsteps. Little Erik quickly pulled the sack back down over his face and shuffled back to the center of the cage. I turned round and saw a big man approaching. He looked menacing and dangerous, the type of man you couldn't beat in a fight of any kind. I gasped out loud as I saw he was carrying a whip in his right hand. "Right you little varmint." His deep voice echoed around the tent. "You didn't satisfy the audience enough earlier, so it's time for your punishment." He slowly came forward lifting the whip. My eyes widened and I threw myself in front of him. "No! Don't do this!" I cried. But my voice was not heard and the man walked right through me. I whirled round and the man opened the cage. Little Erik backed away but the man caught him by the arm and threw him on to his stomach like a limp rag doll. "No!" I screamed, I tried to run forward but I couldn't feel my legs and lost my footing. As I fell the man raised the whip. "ERIK!" I yelled.

I sat bolt upright, shocked out of the dream. Sweat covered my forehead and my heart was pounding like a drum in my chest. When I got my breath back I looked at my digital clock, it said twenty-to six in the morning. I decided not to go back to sleep, I would probably have the nightmare again. I got out of bed and stood up. I didn't know what to do. I paced back and forth across my room thinking. Dad would still be asleep and Erik.  
I went to the window and opened the curtains. It was still a little dark, the sky was a dark blue and lights were starting to come on. I stared across the road towards the opera house. It was then that I thought about the show and how the cast were coping without me. Very bad I expected. I was still unsure if I still wanted to return and be the leading lady. I wanted to ask someone's opinion but not Dad or Erik because I already know what their answers would be. "It's entirely up to you." There was someone else I wanted to ask but she wasn't here anymore. Even so I still wanted to see her.  
Then I decided what I was going to do. I would go and visit mum's grave and ask her what to do. I knew I wouldn't get a reply straight away but in my heart I would probably feel what she thought. I got changed into my jeans and grey roll neck jumper because it was still very cold. I zipped up my black boots and pulled on my black coat and scarf. I pocketed my purse for money to a taxi, it was too far and too cold to walk there. Lastly I picked up a sheet of A4 and wrote in bold capitals. I'VE JUST GONE TO SEE MUM. I'LL BE BACK FOR BREAKFAST. Leaving the paper on my made bed I left the room and stepped quietly down the stairs. Just as I was about to open the front door I noticed a small bunch of red roses in a vase under the hallway mirror. Well I didn't want to go without taking something for her.

Soon I was walking down the pavement outside. The light was coming into the sky and the frosty air bit at my face. Soon I made it to the part of the village where a small line of taxis stood. I went to the one at the front of the line and stepped up to the driver's window. The driver looked up drowsily at me and rolled down the window. "Oui, Mademoiselle?" his voice was just as tired. "Le cimetière" I replied. He gestured to the back seat and I got in. It was warmer in the car and as he drove away I clutched the roses gently in my grasp. The drive was silent and the driver made no attempt to have a conversation so I did the same.

When we arrived at the cemetery gates I paid the driver, got out and he drove off. Everywhere was covered in a thick layer of frost and a white mist was hovering over the ground. As I entered the cemetery a few snowflakes were starting to fall. Ignoring the small patch of mud I passed through I proceeded into the home of the dead.  
My thoughts were only of my mother. Of the lovely times we had spent together when I was a little girl. When she took care of me while Dad had gone away on business. The trips to the park and buying ice cream. Huddled together on the sofa and watching TV on cold winter days. Those warm summers by the sea and all the lovely holidays we had all had together as a family.  
I knew she was still with me in my heart and all those lovely memories. But I could not help wondering if it was actually true that she was still watching over me. I found myself singing as I passed the dozens of Victorian graves.

**(Christina)  
****You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and Mother  
Then my world was shattered**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**  
**Wishing you were somehow near**  
**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**  
**Somehow you would be here**

All the stone angels seemed to be watching me through their stone eyes as I passed them.  
**  
****Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could**

I now entered the area with the graves that had stone coffins above the ground and not buried. In-between a few of them were statues beneath arches.**  
****  
****Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle**

**Too many years**  
**Fighting back tears**  
**Why can't the curse just die!**

I had now made it. There straight ahead of me was the grave. I continued to walk on slowly, while all around me the snow was falling like white feathers.  
**  
****Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!**

**No more memories**  
**No more silent tears**  
**No more gazing across the wasted years**

I paused in front of the grave for a few moments and then I slowly sank down to my knees.  
**  
****Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!**

After singing the last note I bowed my head, closed my eyes and allowed two tears to fall. The wind was freezing my tears to my face and the grass was wet beneath my jeans. But I didn't care about any of this.  
After what felt like a century I lifted my head and picked out the old flowers that were half dead and laid them aside. I delicately placed the roses in the vase. "Mummy" I whispered, looking at her beautiful photo. "I've been trying to move on…but it's just so hard. I miss you so much and….I can't stop thinking about you." I wiped my tears away on my cheeks, for they were starting to feel like icicles. "And I don't know what to do about the show. I know I'm the leading lady but I don't know if I can do it." I put my hands into a prayers position. "Please Mum, I really need your opinion. What do I do?" The photo smiled back at me but I felt nothing. I guessed I could have just as well asked the flowers the same question. I looked across at the graves of my ancestors but still I felt nothing. My hands dropped to my lap in defeat. I realized it was all up to me to decide where to go with the decisions.

Suddenly from far behind me came a voice. "Chrissie-pie?! Oh Chrissie-Pie?!" My head spun round like a spring. I knew that voice anywhere, Rupert Deveaux. But how could he be here? I looked around but I couldn't see him. I quickly hid behind Mum's gravestone, it was tall enough to hide me from view. "I know you're here Sugarplum. The taxi driver told me you were here and I saw your footprints at the gates." My jaw dropped. He must have bribed the taxi driver with money or something to find that out. But to be stalking me like this it was just so wrong. "Come on, out you come now baby, it's no use pretending you can't hear my voice." I stayed silent and not moving. "Alright, you want to play hide and seek. Well ready or not here I come!" I winced at his alluring voice.  
My heart pounded with fear and I didn't dare peep round to see where he was. He could be close enough to see me. Then again I was surprised he hadn't already found me. But then I realized this was because he did not know where my Mum's grave was in the cemetery. I was also grateful that the graves weren't placed in alphabetical order.  
My teeth were starting to chatter and I had begun to tremble with cold. My jeans were still drenched from the wet grass and the wind wasn't helping. I thought of making a break for it, running might warm me up. But I didn't know how fast he could run and I was a long way from the gates. A small voice inside my head was saying that I may not have any chance of outrunning him. So I guess I'd rather freeze to death than get caught by him.  
The minutes dragged and I did not know what to do. And if I didn't do something soon I would most defiantly get hypothermia. I shut my eyes tight and prayed "Heaven help me."

Suddenly and black gloved hand closed over my mouth. I was about to scream when a familiar velvet voice was at my ears. "Shh Angel, it's me." I relaxed instantly and the hand moved from my mouth. I turned and sure enough it was Erik. He was wearing his usual black trousers, white shirt and suit jacket. But this time he was also wearing a brown waistcoat and a black cravat including one of his thick black cloaks. I quickly threw my arms round his neck, I had never been happier to see him until now. "Oh Erik" I whispered still hugging him tight, he was so warm that I didn't want to let go. "Christina!" he exclaimed in a quiet whisper. "You're freezing" I nodded against his shoulder still not letting go.

"Chrissie! I know you're here somewhere" Rupert's voice made me turn in Erik's arms to look round. Luckily he still wasn't close enough to find us. Erik still hadn't released his grip on my arms. His velvet voice was once again at my ear. "We have to get out of here" he whispered. I turned and he slowly helped me to my feet. He put his arm around my shoulders wrapping his cloak round me in the process. We hurried through the many graves. Even though I was slightly warmer under Erik's cloak cold wind still touched me. Soon we came to a low wall and Erik lifted me over it. When my feet touched the ground again I panted for air and tried to wiggle my toes that were still freezing inside my boots. "What's wrong?" Erik asked sounding concerned." "My toes are frozen" I gasped. Then without warning Erik lifted me up into his arms and began hurrying across the ground frosted field. I wrapped my arms around my saviour's neck and rested my head against his shoulder. I was starting to feel a bit sleepy because of getting up so early. But I managed to keep my eyes open. When we came to the end of the field we crossed over the deserted road and into the forest on the other side. We ran past dozens of trees that were almost bare of their leaves.

Straight ahead I caught sight of a black horse standing by a tall tree. I then remembered the black horse I had sat on when Erik had first brought me down to his lair. "Cesar?" I murmured. "Yes" Erik panted "I rode him here when I discovered you were gone." When we reached the black steed Erik put me down and leaned against the tree to catch his breath. As I waited for Erik I stepped up and stroked Cesar's neck, the fur was warm and smooth. The horse let out a small grunt. Quicker than I expected he would Erik was back at my side His warm hands taking my cold ones. "Come now, we need to get you home and warmed up" I nodded.  
After untying Cesar's bridle from the tree he lifted me and set me down on the saddle. He then climbed up and sat behind me wrapping his cloak round me as best he could. Then we were off, galloping through the massive forest. I had never galloped on a horse before but now that I was, it was a great feeling almost like flying. I probably would have been nervous if Erik wasn't right behind me. My sleepy eyes were by now so heavy that I couldn't keep them open any longer so I leaned back against Erik and dozed off.

I didn't sleep of course because of all the bumping up and down and clomping of hoofs. But just having my eyes closed was enough just to rest my sleepy eyes. I don't know how long we rode for or which direction we were going, but eventually light began to fade and our path was descending downwards. I opened my eyes again when we finally stopped. By some unbelievable miracle we were back in the catacombs of beneath the opera house. We were stood right by the lake where the boat was bobbing on the surface of the inky waters. Erik jumped off Cesar then gently lifted me down.

As Erik took hold of Cesar's bridle a question came to my mind "Why did you come Erik? I mean I'm not saying I wish you hadn't, but why did you?" Erik turned round to face me "I was worried about you being out on your own this early in the morning. And you know how protective I feel of you. I wanted to be sure that you were safe, love." I went over and hugged him "I appreciate your concern Erik, but you don't need to worry too much. I can take care of myself well enough." He held me close and rested his cheek on my head. "I'm not sure if I can agree with you Angel. You didn't seem alright when I found you hiding from that insolent fool." I had to admit he was right. I wouldn't have known what to do if Erik hadn't come to my aid. "Ok you're right Erik. But most times I can handle things myself." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
I waited while Erik took his black steed back to his stable. But it was then I remembered how cold I was with my damp jeans. I wrapped my around myself and tried to stop the shivers that started to run up and down my body. "Christina!" Erik cried hurrying towards me. He took me in his arms and began running his hands up and down my body to try and warm it up. "Erik, we should head back to my house. I'll be fine once I've had a warm shower and some dry clothes." He nodded in immediate agreement. "Yes, let's go." He wrapped his arm round me and we proceeded back up though the catacombs heading towards the street exit.

Very soon another question dawned in my head. "How did you know where I had gone Erik?" I asked as we continued walking. "I didn't sleep well last night, mostly because I was alone. So I decided to come out early since no one was around and to make sure you were sleeping well. But when I got up and looked though your window I saw you weren't there, I panicked wondering where you had gone. But then I saw the note you had put on your bed and knew where you were. So I went and fetched Cesar and…. Well you know the rest." I nodded and looked straight ahead. We had now reached to small tunnel. I got outside first and Erik followed me out. Luckily there still wasn't too many people about so we crossed the street over to my house.

When we got in I immediately went up to my room to finally change out of my wet things and have a shower. The steamy-warm water washed away any trace of cold on my body. After I was dry and changed I blow dried my hair deciding to have it straight. The time was ten past eight so at least I wasn't too late.  
Downstairs Dad served us all a big breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and baked beans. I was so starving that I had to ask him for seconds. And also because I loved Dad's cooking. Before he'd met my Mum he had been completely useless, or so he had told me.  
Later on I took Erik into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. I decided that I'd watch a film with him since there was nothing else to do. "So would you like to see? A happy musical or a romantic love story?" Erik pursed his lips seeming unable to decide. I decided to save him the agony. "Ok I'll choose one for you." I thought hard of all the films I owned. "I know, how about Hello Dolly? One of the very famous romantic musical films of the 60s." He leaned back on the sofa "Very well, sounds interesting."

I got up to go and fetch the film from my room. But it was then that the doorbell rang. Erik sat bolt upright clenching his fists and his eyes wide with worry. I held my hand palm up towards him to calm him. "Shh, Erik calm down. I'll get it." I went into the hall but I saw that Dad was already answering the front door. I stayed by the lounge door and closed it slightly, leaving it ajar. It was Grandma Roslyn and Aunt Juliette's six year old daughter Svetlana. "Good morning Rose. Good morning Lana" said Dad giving Grandma a kiss on both her cheeks. "What brings you both here this morning?" Grandma gestured behind her "Juliette and I have a few errands to run today, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting Svetlana for a few hours."

I looked down at the tiny child at Grandma's side. She was as tall as my hips and had pale brown hair done in pretty bunches. She fiddled with one of them as she stared down at her little shoes. She looked so little and helpless. Especially after losing her aunt whom I knew she loved dearly.  
I contemplated Grandma's request. Was it a good idea to have little Lana here while Erik was here? Yes of course it was. From what I'd heard from Erik, he had been a guardian angel to Christine when she was only a child. How different could this be? Except there was a big difference. Erik had only spoken to Christine from above when she was awake. And only touched her when she was sleeping. I decided that there really wouldn't be any problem. I knew that Lana was a sweet young child and would surely be alright with Erik. "Yes of course Grandma" I said taking a step forward. "We would be delighted." Little Lana looked up at me and hurried forward towards me. I took her up in my arms and hugged her close. "Wonderful, thank you very much dear. We'll back around three."

After she had gone Lana sat back in my arms "Thank you Chris?" I smiled "Whatever for?" I asked. "Saying yes. I didn't want to stay with Granny?" I blinked in surprise but gave her another smile. "Well your welcome." I said giving her a kiss on a little cheek. "Will you be alright?" Dad asked me. I understood the double meaning. "Yes, we'll be fine Dad." I replied reassuringly. "Very well" He gave Lana a kiss on the top of her head. "Nice to see you sweetheart" he said before moving to the kitchen.

I knew now was time to introduce her to Erik. I hoped this would be easy. I carried Lana to the lounge door, set her down on her feet and knelt down in front of her. "Now Lana sweetheart, I'd like you to come and meet a friend of mine." She looked curious. "Who is it?" she asked. "Someone very special. You know I've been performing in the big theatre down the road?" she nodded making her bunches bob. "Well my friend is from the theatre and he is very talented. His name is Erik." She nodded looking more curious than ever. Holding her hand I stood up and pushed the lounge door open. Erik had got up off the sofa and was standing up to his full height in expectation. To Lana he must have looked like a giant in a cape. "Lana this is my friend Erik. Erik this is Lana my cousin." Erik's bright eyes were staring down at the little girl unsure at first. But then he seemed to relax and slowly knelt on the floor, bringing himself down to her height. With a friendly smile on his face he held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, young one." Lana looked up at me and I nodded. She let go of my hand and approached Erik. She reached out and put her small hand into Erik's to shake it. "Hello" she said staring in wonderment at his half-masked face. "I like your costume" she said touching the edge of his cloak. "Thank you very much" said Erik smiling with delight. I could easily see that this was working very well.

I came over and said. "Lana, Erik and I were just about to watch a musical film. Would you sit with us and watch it?" Her face lit up and smiled wide looking excited. "Yes, please!" She cried. "Ok, you come with me then and we'll go and fetch the film from my room." As were heading up the stairs she asked "Why does he wear a mask and cape? Is he a magician?" "Yes darling, in his way." I replied.  
Very soon all three of us were sat upon the sofa and watching the musical "Hello Dolly!" on the big flat screen. Lana was sat in between me and Erik and she enjoyed the film a lot, she bounced up and down whenever there was a musical number.  
When it came to an end I got up off the sofa. "How about I fix us some lunch?" I said. "Don't make Granny's sandwiches." Lana said in a quiet voice. "She always makes tuna and peanut butter. I hate tuna." I winked at her. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll just make peanut butter." And with that I left the lounge heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's POV  
**After Christina had left, Erik was left all alone with Svetlana. He was unsure what to do with her now that the film had ended. But his worry was immediately ceased when the little girl jumped up and went over to the old piano that stood in the corner. "Wow! A piano!" She cried with joy. Erik stood up as well watching her. Why was this child so interested in the piano? She opened it up and sat down on the bench. "Do you play?" Erik asked coming up behind her. "A little" she said. And began playing a small sweet tune.  
Even though the piano had originally been out of tune. During the silent weeks Erik had spent here, he had done his best to get it in tune. He had managed to fix it somewhat but it was nowhere as good as the ones he played at the theatre.  
As Lana continued to play she began to sing. Her high voice was not as good and trained as Christina's or even Christine's. But it had the same sweetness and innocence as her normal voice.

**Lana  
****Mary, Mary, quite contrary  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells, and ****cockle****shells  
And pretty maids all in a row**

Erik's eyes were wide as he watched this little prodigy play and sing at this piano. She was only six years old and it was amazing what she could do with an instument. He could tell that she had the potential of being a performer one day. Erik came and sat down next to her at on the piano bench. She looked up at him but he gestured to the piano "Go on" She then played another tune that was just as beautiful and sang.

**Lana  
****Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
****How I wonder what you are  
****Up above the world so high  
****Like a diamond in the sky  
****Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are**

In the kitchen Christina was busy buttering the bread for sandwiches when the sound of music entered her ears. She put down the knife and went back to the lounge. The moment she entered the sight she saw almost made her heart melt. Lana was sat at the piano with Erik and showing him her music skills. She then played another song which was a nursery rhyme that the whole world knew so well. Just hearing her singing the song to Erik could only make her imagine what it must feel like for him. When she finished singing the first verse Christina decided to join in and sing the next verse of the song. She slowly walked forward and sang as she approached.

**Christina  
****When the blazing sun is gone  
****When he nothing shines upon  
****Then you show your little light  
****Twinkle, twinkle, all the night**

Lana smiled and continued to play and sing.

**Christina and Lana  
****Then the traveller in the dark  
****Thanks you for your tiny sparks  
****He could not see which way to go  
****If you did not twinkle so**

Erik's smile was so happy that he didn't want to remain silent for any longer and sang too.

**Erik  
****In the dark blue sky you keep  
And often through my curtains peep  
For you never shut your eye  
'Till the sun is in the sky**

Upon hearing Erik sing Lana looked at him in astonishment but still did not stop playing.

**Erik,****Christina and Lana  
****As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveler in the dark  
Though I know not what you are  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

When Lana stopped playing she still looked at Erik in disbelief at how beautiful his voice had been when he sang. Erik placed his hand on her shoulder and said very gently "You play beautifully, child." Lana's smile stretched wide across her face and without warning she threw her arms round his neck in a hug. Erik was shocked at first just like he had been when Christina had first hugged him. But then her relaxed and held the little girl close to him. "Looks like you've made a new friend Lana." She nodded still hugging him tight. I also knew that from the expression on Erik's face, he too had made a new friend.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the very long delay. But few weeks ago one of my very close friends passed away from bowel cancer. So I didn't have my mind on this for some time as I was recovering from the sadness and shock. I'm sure you guys will understand.  
But now I'm feeling better, so I have been working hard on this long chapter. And actually I have had some the scenes in this chapter inside my head for a long time, even while I was writing the early chapters in part one.  
Oh and the London trip I had was AMAZING. Seeing John Owen-Jones on stage was so Incredible. And it was even more Incredible to meet him afterwards at the stage door, he is a true Legend. I also got the chance to meet the film actor Jamie Campbell Bower after watching his Amazing performance in Bend it Like Beckman.  
And even more Amazingly, I'm going back to London again this weekend to see the show for the TENTH time. I hope John will be performing in the performance I'm going to watch.

Don't forget to leave me your reviews on the chapter please.

**Review Responses **

**JJAnderws –** You're welcome. It's nice to know that you think it's worth the wait.

**Child of Music and Dreams – **It's sad I know.

**PhantomFan01 – **I can't believe that this is still bringing tears to your eyes. But I guess I should because I too cried when I saw the ending of Love Never dies. Lovely that you're still enjoying this and thank you for your descriptive review.

**Chrissymama – **I'll always continue posting chapters, don't worry.

**The Songs in this Chapter Were**

Raoul I've Been there – **The Phantom of the Opera**

Where is Love - **Oliver**

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - **The Phantom of the Opera**

Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star


End file.
